


Is It Really For The 'Greater Good'?

by Zyler_Greedy69



Series: James Potter/Others. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Angel Harry Potter, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Sirius Black, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom James Potter, Consensual Underage Sex, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Goblins, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is a Tease, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hermione Granger is a Bitch, Implied Mpreg, James Potter Lives, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Master of Life Harry Potter, Mates, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Powerful Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Harry Potter, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black is Harry Potter's Parent, Smart Harry, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel Fix-It, Top Cedric Diggory, Top Sirius Black, Top Viktor Krum, Underage Sex, Vampire Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyler_Greedy69/pseuds/Zyler_Greedy69
Summary: Harry's been betrayed by those who he calls his 'most trusted ones' so with the help of a few powerful entities they decided to redo it all over again with a couple of changes. If James didn't have his wand on the previous timeline on this one he has. See how Harry destroys the traitors especially the old fucker.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum/Harry Potter, Cormac McLaggen/Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: James Potter/Others. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898131
Comments: 108
Kudos: 1015





	1. Betrayals, Goblins and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my fic! This is my first fic so please bear with me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Discovery of the Betrayal!

Harry's POV:

**Place:** Hogwarts, Great Hall Corridor  
**Date:** 2nd of May, 1998.  
**Time:** 6:35 PM

It is done, the war is done. Voldemort is dead. I am now walking back to the Great Hall suddenly I heard talking so I decided to eavesdrop.

"Ron! Where is he? I told you to keep an eye on him! We need him, well not him totally but his riches! I told you to keep him near you not you getting your dick wet!", that sounded like Ginny's voice.

"Ugh! Like the idiot knows! He can't even think straight due to all the potions and compulsions! Maybe he is in the Great Hall! We need to finish the plan! Both of you get married! You get pregnant! Then we kill him! Easy as that!", wait a minute....that's Ron's voice? Who are they talking about? Wait.....They're talking about me!

"Hey you two! Found him yet? We need to finish the plans now! I want the books in his vaults now!", Hermione too?! These traitors! They're going to steal from me! I decided to ran and I the went straight to Gringotts.

 **Place:** Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London.  
**Date:** 2nd of May, 1998  
**Time:** 7:15 PM

I used at least 5 Scourgifys to clean my clothes to look a little presentable, not that the goblins would care.

There was a few people in the bank, due to almost half of the Wizarding Britain was in their houses hiding, some were also in Hogwarts fighting.

I headed to the nearest empty stall. “Hello, I am Harry James Potter, I would like to access my vaults.”, I said with a smile that shows all my teeth, because I heard from Bill that Goblins like people who knows their culture, mannerisms and respects them.

The goblin gave me a grumble when he heard my request but he then looked shocked when he saw how I smiled, he then smirked, “Well Mister Potter, I believe High Chief Ragnok would like to have a word with you.”, he said with a toothy grin.

“Oh okay….is this about the dragon I freed?”, I inquired. “It is more than that Mister Potter so please head through the door.” I then went through the door and followed a goblin guard. 

We entered a huge door that led us to a huge hall. There was a goblin sitting in a high chair with a stack of paperworks in front of him.

He then raised his gaze to look at me. “Ah finally Heir Potter, you finally decided to grace us with your presence. Did you know that you haven't been answering the mails we sent to you?!”, he asked.

“What mails? I haven't got any mail coming from Gringotts, this is also my second time coming here.” I said confusedly. “What?! Some guards said that you have been withdrawing huge amounts of money and been coming here at least once a month?”, He stated.

“What?! I haven't even accessed my vault personally since I was 11.” I asked shocked, someone has been posing as me? To gain access to my money?

“Looks like we have a thief, Mister Potter if that who you truly are.”, he narrowed his beady eyes on me. “Now Mister Potter I would like you to get an inheritance test, to legitimize you.”, he said.

“Uhm excuse me? What's an inheritance test?”, I inquired. “An inheritance test is a test to find out who you are through your blood, it would also state who you are related to, your heirships, your creature if you have one, your number of mates and your other titles.”, he explained.

“Oh okay, so how do I do that?”, I asked. “You just have to drop some blood on this parchment Mister Potter.”, Blood?! Well he already explained that this works through blood so I slightly calmed down. I took the small knife and pricked my finger and dropped three bloods in the parchment.

After the last drop, the parchment glowed and words started to appear.

##### Inheritance Test of:

##### 

**Hadrian Cygnus Polaris Potter-Black  
Blood Status: Pureblood**

**Bearer: James Charlus Black nee Potter (Tremayne)  
(Pureblood)(Angel)(Deceased)**

**Sire: Sirius Orion Black (Perciville)  
(Pureblood)(Vampire)(Deceased)**

**Godparents:  
Lily Rose Evans (Grey)  
(Deceased)  
Alice Longbottom nee Clearwater (Fuortisque)  
(Disabled)  
Remus Lyall Lupin (De Valle)  
(Deceased)  
Severus Snape (Prince)  
(Deceased)  
**

**Relatives:  
Orion Geminus Black (Noir)  
(Grandfather, Sire Side)(Deceased)  
  
Xavier Michel Black nee Perciville (Crestfall)  
(Grandfather, Sire Side)(Deceased)  
  
Charlus Roman Potter (Dubear)  
(Grandfather, Bearer Side)(Deceased)  
  
Alexios Gregovitch Potter nee Tremayne (Fawley)  
(Grandfather, Bearer Side)(Deceased)  
  
Regulus Arcturus Black(Perciville)  
(Uncle, Sire Side)(Deceased)  
  
Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (Selwyn)  
(Aunt, Sire Side)(Alive)  
  
Draco Lucius Malfoy (Black)  
(2nd Cousin, Sire Side)(Alive)  
  
Andromeda Tonks nee Black (Selwyn)  
(Aunt, Sire Side)(Alive)  
  
Nymphadora Lilian Lupin nee Tonks (Black)  
(2nd Cousin, Sire Side)(Deceased)  
  
Edward “Teddy” Harrison Lupin (Tonks)  
(Nephew & Godson, Sire Side)(Alive)  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black (Selwyn)  
(Aunt, Sire Side)(Deceased)  
  
Aurelious Noir (Malfoi)  
(Great Grandfather, Sire Side)(Alive)  
  
Gregoir Perciville (Cillas)  
(3rd Cousin, Sire Side)(Alive)  
  
Vanya Tremayne (Dwen)  
(3rd Cousin, Bearer Side)(Alive)  
  
Allison Grace Crestfall (Vane)  
(3rd Cousin, Sire Side)(Alive)  
  
Klaus Van Dubear (Zabini)  
(3rd Cousin, Bearer Side)(Alive)  
  
Lucas Xavier Fawley (Crux)  
(3rd Cousin, Bearer Side)(Alive)  
  
Loki Odinson (Laufeyson)  
(Great-Great Grandfather, Bearer Side)(Alive: 4989 yrs. Old)  
  
  
Heirships & Lordships:  
  
Potter (Bearer)  
Black (Sire)  
Peverell (Bearer and Conquest)  
Crestfall (Sire)  
Fawley (Bearer)  
Dubear (Bearer)  
Tremayne (Bearer)  
Perciville (Sire)  
Noir (Sire)  
Malfoi (Sire)  
Ravenclaw (Sire)  
Hufflepuff (Bearer)  
Gryffindor (Sire and Bearer)  
Slytherin (Sire and Conquest)  
Gaunt (Conquest)  
Rockwell (Gifted and Avenged)  
Williams (Gifted and Avenged)  
Windsor (Bearer)  
Potier (Bearer)  
Nixus (Gifted and Avenged)  
Tudor (Sire)  
Emrys (Magic)  
Le Fay (Magic)  
Pendragon (Magic)  
Blishwick (Gifted and Avenged)  
Masons (Bearer)  
Lysanders (Sire)  
Snow (Bearer)  
Rosenvale (Sire)  
Silvertongue (Magic and Bearer)  
Atlantus (Magic)  
  
  
Titles:  
  
  
Master of Death  
Master of Life  
Favored by Fate and Destiny  
Heir of Mother Magic  
  
  
Abilities:  
  
  
Death Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Life Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Soul Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Elemental Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Druid Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Light Magic  
Dark Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Angel Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Elven Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
High Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Chaos Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Metamorphomagus (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Animagus Forms (5)(Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Multiple Patronus Forms (5)(4 Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Magi Sight (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Magi Sensitivity (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Illusion Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Natural Occlumens (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Natural Legilimens (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Flight (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Creature Inheritance (Vampiric Angel)(Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Vampiric Speed (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Angelic Aura (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Angelic Healing (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Prophetic Abilities (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Rapid Healing (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Enhanced Senses (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Asgardian Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Jotun Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Jotun Form (Blocked by Loki Odinson)(For safety, only unlocked if in maturity)**

********

**Soul Mates:  
Cedric Dale Diggory (Rosier)  
(1st Dominant)(Angel)(Deceased)  
Viktor Von Krum (Vasilis)  
(2nd Dominant)(Vampire)(Alive)**

**Familiars:  
Fire Phoenix  
(Unnamed by true owner)(Fawkes to forced owner)  
Ice Phoenix  
(Hedwig)(Under heavy glamour by A.P.W.B.D)  
Nine-Tailed Kitsune  
(Affinity to Energy Magic)(Killed by A.P.W.B.D at birth)  
Gryffin  
(Unhatched)(Inside Gryffindor Vaults)  
Basilisk  
(Under Chamber of Secrets)(Killed by owner under compulsion by A.P.W.B.D)  
Twin Wolves  
(one Black and one White)(meant to protect mates)(Killed at birth by A.P.W.B.D)**

********

**Potions and Compulsions:  
Loyalty Potions keyed to:  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Dursleys, Molly Weasley nee Prewett,  
Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger  
Hate Potions keyed to: Slytherins, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape,  
Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Dursleys  
Neutrality Potion:  
Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory,  
Fred and George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Charlie Weasley and many more.  
Love Potion keyed to:  
Ginny Weasley by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore**

********

********

**Compulsions to:  
Act reckless, never obey authorities, try to solve mysteries, be stupid, be lazy, and always support Granger and Weasley**

********

**Other Blocks:  
Magical Core: (Connected to Yggdrasil)  
(50% Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
(Size: Bigger than Merlin's)  
Soul Mate Bonds:  
To Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum  
(Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Blood Glamour  
(Keyed to look like the love-child of James Potter and Lily Evans)  
(by A.P.W.B.D)  
*all blocks must be removed immediately.**

********

**Health:  
*body is heavily damaged, must be healed immediately.**

********

********

After 30 minutes the parchment finally stopped writing, and damn it was very long! Wait! Sirius was my father? And James was my mother?!  
  
I passed the parchment to the goblin and the goblin's eyes widened like saucers! “Your Majesty! This is a huge scandal and crime! Albus Dumbledore is lucky he is dead! Well he would end up dead if this was discovered earlier! He blocked the Heir and Lord to 30 Houses' magic! We shall clear up all the blocks and heal everything!”, he said rapidly.  
  
Whilst I, am shocked and angry because they all betrayed me! “Ragnok! While I get my blocks removed can you also check my vaults if there are discrepancies because I think there is.”  
  
I stated. “Yes, Your Majesty!”, he replied then walked away to another room. After a few minutes, a goblin guard escorted me to a healing chamber.  
  
The healers ushered me unto a stone table, they ordered me to take off all my clothes and then they laid me down the table, when I was settled they started chanting, and then I felt the most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my entire life!  
  
I tried holding on but I just couldn't so I was taken over by darkness. After some time I woke up, the room was now empty of goblin healers.  
  
All I was Ragnok seating in a chair, a feet away from me. “It seem you're awake now, your Majesty and I believe you would want a mirror right now.”, he said softly with hints of the roughness that the goblins have.  
  
I conjured a mirror and I was shocked on what I saw. My skin is white but not as pale as Malfoy and my hair is the same darker the raven's wings color but this time it is longer and straighter and has curls at the tips but my eyes is what shocked me the most!  
  
One was silver with specks of black and purple, whilst the other was gold with specks of green and white! Both are constantly swirling in colors! I banished the hand mirror and summoned a full-body mirror. I stood up and watched my whole body.  
  
Gone was the sickly, malnourished looking body full of scars, now there is a body that is like a new slate, it doesn't bear any scars and is filled in with muscles. I licked my teeth clearly satisfied with what I saw, then I felt something sharp in my teeth. It felt like fangs, so I opened my mouth to see and damn right I have fangs!  
Ragnok was laughing at me, and I asked why he said, “You focused on your teeth and you haven't even seen the most obvious changes in your body!”  
  
I was confused but then I felt something twitch in my back! I had bloody fucking wings! One wing was black with some silver feathers and the other was white with some golden feathers.  
  
I asked Ragnok if I can hide it he then said that I could will it to retract so I closed my eyes and focused then I felt the wings retract.  
  
I checked my height and damn I am tall! From 5’4 to 6’3. After being amazed by the changes I wore the clothes that Ragnok prepared and then we went back to the hall. He sat down again on his high chair whilst I conjured myself a cozy sofa.  
“Your Majesty, We have found many discrepancies in your vaults, specifically the Potter ones.  
  
We also found an illegal betrothal contract between you and Ginevra Weasley. Here are the reports and the copy of the contract.

********

**Potter Vaults:  
Albus Dumbledore- 5000G per month since 1981  
Molly Prewett- 3000G per month since 1981  
Ronald Weasley- 1000G per month since 1990  
Ginevra Weasley- 2000G per month since 1990 and family jewelry  
Hermione Granger- 1000G per month since 1990 and books from the family vault, including the family grimoire  
Bird Watchers Club: 10000G per month since 1981  
  
Black Vaults:  
Albus Dumbledore- 10000G per month since 1995  
Molly Prewett- 5000G per month since 1995  
Ronald Weasley- 2000G per month since 1995  
Ginevra Weasley- 4000G per month since 1995  
Hermione Granger- 2000G per month since 1995, Black Family books and family grimoire.  
  
*Other Vaults have no discrepancies.  
  
  
Marriage Contract between Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter.**

********

**Clause 1) Control of all vaults must be on Ginevra Weasley.  
Clause 2) Harry Potter must not have any secret properties.  
Clause 3) Must have three children.  
Clause 4) All Wizenmagot seats must be handled by Hermione Granger.  
Clause 5) Harry Potter must pay a dowry of 5,000,000,000G to Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley.  
Clause 6) Ginevra Weasley must be the one to decide Harry Potter's choices in life.  
Clause 7) Fidelity clause only to Harry Potter, if caught with infidelity, all vaults would be surrendered to Ginevra Weasley and he would lose his name. Therefore becoming Harry No Name.  
Clause 8) Harry Potter must have limited access to all vaults.  
Clause 9) If all criteria’s are fulfilled, Ginvera has the legal right to divorce and disown his husband, Harry James Potter.**

********

**Signed by:  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbldore and Molly Weasley nee Prewett.**

********

After I was done reading, I was like 'what the hell?!’, basically I would become their puppet and I would also be disowned in the end?  
  
“Ragnok?! Can this shit be cancelled? It is clearly wrong and illegal! I would also like to take all the things and money they took from me!”, I said furiously.  
  
“Your Majesty, this contract is already void by the time they wrote the name, see? Your name isn't Harry James Potter, it is Hadrian Cygnus Polaris Potter-Black after all and about the money we can reclaim them for you, but you shall write a notice to them yourself.”, he said with a toothy grin, “with all the necessary titles of course it is needed to be proper after all.”

********

I grinned devilishly with the thought of all their faces when I reveal my titles so I asked Ragnok for parchment and ink, and then I started writing.

********

********

> ****To: Ginevra/Ronald/Molly/Hermione** **
> 
> ****I am personally writing to you, to inform you that I am reclaiming all the gold you have stolen from me illegally, I am also filing a lawsuit against all four of you for, theft and potioning of my person. You shall pay every single galleon you stole from me, your deadline is until the end of December. Good Day to you all!  
>    
>  *and Ginevra the contract wouldn't have worked due to the wrong name you wrote :)** **
> 
> ****An enemy you should've never crossed,** **
> 
> ****King Hadrian Cygnus Polaris Potter-Black, Lord to the Godly and Archaic House of Silvertongue, Royal Houses of Pendragon, Emrys, Le Fay and Atlantus, Archaic and Most Noble Houses of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, Fawley, Dubear, Perciville, Noir, Malfoi, Crestfall, Tremayne, Rockwell, Williams, Gaunt, Windsor, Nixus, Potier, Tudor Lysanders, Snow, Rosenvale, Blishwick, and Masons. Master of Life and Death, Favored by Fate and Destiny, and Heir of Mother Magic.** **

****

I reread the letter and felt completely satisfied so I duplicated it to four copies and sent them to the Weasleys and I went back on talking with Ragnok about my accounts.  


********

****

********

****

**Place:** The Burrow, St. Ottery Catchpole  
**Date:** 3rd of May, 1998  
**Time:** 1:45 PM

****

********

****

********

****

********

****

“Ron! Did you find him yet?”, Ginny asked with a scowl. “I can't find the idiot! Maybe he is in Grimmauld! Let's check there!”, Ron suggested and Hermione agreed, “Well he is stupid so maybe he is there so let's pack up and oh! Mrs. Weasley we need more potions!”  
  
She then scooted over to the room of Mrs. Weasley. “Yes Hermione dear?”, she asked whilst stirring a cauldron with a pale pink color and a mirror sheen which means that it is highly potent.  
  
“We need more potions to feed the idiot so that the plan would be much more easier.”, she said with a smile. “Oh! Right timing I just finished this potion! This potion is called Amortentiaimperi, it is basically a love potion with the potency to mind control and I think this would be perfect!”, Molly explained with a sickening smile.  
  
She stored the potion in a vial and gave it to Hermione. They walked to the living room and prepared to floo to Grimmauld when an owl swooped down and gave them letters.  
  
They all thought that the letters were letters of apology from Harry but when the opened it….

****

********

****

********

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ********
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ********
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ********
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **To: Ginevra/Ronald/Molly/Hermione**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ********
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ********
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ********
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **I am personally writing to you, to inform you that I am reclaiming all the gold you have stolen from me illegally, I am also filing a lawsuit against all four of you for, theft and potioning of my person. You shall pay every single galleon you stole from me, your deadline is until the end of December. Good Day to you all!  
>    
>  *and Ginevra the contract wouldn't have worked due to the wrong name you wrote :)**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ********
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ********
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ********
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **An enemy you should've never crossed,**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ********
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ********
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ********
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **King Hadrian Cygnus Polaris Potter-Black, Lord to the Godly and Archaic House of Silvertongue, Royal Houses of Pendragon, Emrys, Le Fay and Atlantus, Archaic and Most Noble Houses of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, Fawley, Dubear, Perciville, Noir, Malfoi, Crestfall, Tremayne, Rockwell, Williams, Gaunt, Windsor, Nixus, Potier, Tudor Lysanders, Snow, Rosenvale, Blishwick, and Masons. Master of Life and Death, Favored by Fate and Destiny, and Heir of Mother Magic.**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ********
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ********
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ********
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****

**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**   
**   
**   
**   
**

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

Molly shrieked like a banshee when she finished the letter not minding all the titles, she was joined by her two children who also ranted on how the hell Harry knew about the money but Hermione read the letter carefully and when she finished the letter she had the look of fear written in her face.  
  
Ron noticed and asked Hermione why. “Hermione the money is ours, Dumbledore was his magical guardian so he can't take them back!”  
  
Hermione looked at him with tears on her face. “It is not about the money Ron! Look at all the title Harry has! He is Lord to 30 Houses! He is the Master of Life and Death! He can basically reap our lives and no one can stop it! He is also Heir of Mother Magic! He can remove our magic if he wants to!”  
  
The three Weasleys listened to her and they all paled but Ron started screaming that it was all a lie.  
  
“It can't be a lie Ron! Look at the ink! It's laced with Veritaserum!”  
  
Then Ron paled and fainted. After Ron fainted, the three ladies started fearing for their lives.

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

**Place:** Rosenvale Shrine, Paris, France  
**Date:** 3rd of May, 1998  
**Time:** 3:30 PM

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

After Ragnok and I sorted all of my accounts I was contemplating on what to do with my life, it was boring now, and sad. I was with on of my dads the whole time and I didn't even know.  
  
I should've gotten a whole family if it wasn't for that meddling old coot! I wish I could've lived with both of them.  
  
One of my mates is now dead too, whilst I still have one we wouldn't feel complete so I decided to go to one of my properties where I can calm myself for a while.  
  
I went to Rosenvale Shrine, I ate and took a bath in the outdoor jacuzzi. When three figures appeared at my back.  
  
“Hello Hadrian.”, they said with unison.  
  
“Uhmmm who are you?”, I asked them, eyeing them each with a calculating look.  
  
The two woman looked at each other and laughed while the man only smiled.  
  
“Dear Hadrian, I am Magic, these two are Death and Life! We are here to talk to you!”, She said with a bright smile.  
  
“Talk about what?”, I asked.

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

“Well Destiny and Fate were deeply sorry on how your life became like this so they pestered Father Time to give you a chance to re-do it all again!  
  
We will re-do this universe but! You will need to start training with Father Time and me first! You are my heir after all!  
  
After your training you can comeback and re-do this timeline once more.  
  
Fate and Destiny would make sure that James wouldn't die on the night of the attack but they can't promise anything about dear Lily though, so Hadrian? Do you want this?”, She asked with a bright smile plastered on her face.

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

“I would love to! But before I leave this timeline for you to reboot can I have half a day tomorrow? I just need to visit an old coot's portrait.”, I said with a fake innocent smile.  
  
Death barked out a laugh and Life giggled. Magic though was smiling from ear to ear.

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

“Of course dear! We will go now! We will fetch you at lunch!”, Then the three of them vanished.  
I finished my bath, ate dinner, changed to my pajamas and I laid in bed reading the journal of Merlin himself before letting Morpheus claim me for the night.

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

**Place:** Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office  
**Date:** 4th of May, 1998  
**Time:** 10:00 AM  
  
  
When I woke up, I readied myself to go to Hogwarts and tear and old coot a new one. I brought my cloak and the Marauder's Map. I only needed this two things due to the fact the all my stuff has been taken by Death already.  
  
I am now walking in the Great Hall, the castle was so quiet and silent that you could here a pin drop. I checked the map if there was a person on the office and there was none!  
  
So I slowly made my way up to the office. The gargoyle still needed a password so I showed him all the founder's rings and it immediately changed it's treatment of me.  
  
When I entered the room all the portraits eyed me and their gazes eventually made it to my hands and when they saw 30 rings they began whispering.

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

“30 Houses?”  
  
“Look the founder's rings are there too!”  
  
“Who is he?”  
  
Why is he here?”  
  
“I’ve never seen him before."  
  
“Pendragon, Emrys, Lefay and Atlantus?”  
  
“Silvertongue?”

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

They continued murmuring and whispering but no one dared to ask my name yet, until Phineas Blacl of course, after noticing the Black and Noir rings of course.

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

“Who are you boy?”  
  
“King Hadrian Cygnus Polaris Potter-Black, Lord to the Godly and Archaic House of Silvertongue, Royal Houses of Pendragon, Emrys, Le Fay and Atlantus, Archaic and Most Noble Houses of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, Fawley, Dubear, Perciville, Noir, Malfoi, Crestfall, Tremayne, Rockwell, Williams, Gaunt, Windsor, Nixus, Potier, Tudor Lysanders, Snow, Rosenvale, Blishwick, and Masons. Master of Life and Death, Favored by Fate and Destiny, and Heir of Mother Magic.”, I said with a grin.  
  
“Impossible!”  
  
“Preposterous!”  
  
“ I swear on my magic that what I just said is the truth and nothing but the truth! So mote it be!”, I then opened my palm to summon a green fire.  
  
“Wandless and Wordless?”  
  
“He speaks the truth then!”  
  
“Who are your parents boy?”  
  
“Sirius Orion Black, Son of Orion Geminus Black (Noir) and Xavier Michel Black nee Perciville (Crestfall) and James Charlus Potter, Son of Charlus Roman Potter (Dubear) and Alexios Gregovitch Potter nee Tremayne (Fawley).”, I stated with full pride and honor.  
  
“A powerful pureblood indeed!”  
  
“Harry?”, asked of a man who I was finding.  
  
“Ah Albus Dumbldore, just the portrait I was finding!”  
  
“Why are you here Harry?”  
  
“I’m here to ask you! Why?!”  
  
“Harry..you must understand it was all for the greater good!”  
  
“What? Stealing from me? Was for the greater good? Was it really for the greater good? Or was it for your own good?  
  
“Now see here! I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! Defeater of Grindelwald! Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock and Order of Merlin, First Class! And you are just a child!”  
  
“Oh I have more power in my little finger than yours Dumbledore, I am the Master of Life and Death! Heir to Mother Magic! And what are you? Dead! I'll personally punish your soul in hell! But first i'll re-do it all and destroy you! So that no one would see you as anything better than trash!”  
  
“Wha..a…at? You're going to destroy my plans!”  
  
“Exactly! So good luck! I will make you feel hell!”, then I walked out of the room and apparated home.  
  
Well the wards were down so apparition was fine.  
  
I waited till 12 for Mother, Life and Death to arrive.  
When they arrived, I was packed and ready. I took their hands and we teleported to Mother's realm. For a millenia I stayed their to practice and after a few years.

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

**Place:** Realm of Magic  
**Date:** _-Unknown-_  
**Time:** _ENDLESS_

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

I have packed all my belongings and placed it in a vault in Gringotts.  
  
It is currently 1979 in that universe. At that point I am only about to be concieved.  
  
I bid farewell to Mother and I remembered what she said _“Hadrian, always remember to be safe my dear heir, I will always guide you.”_ I walked down to the balcony where they are having tea.

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

“Hadrian? Are you ready?”, Life asked.

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”, at the same time I said that I felt the pull of magic already.

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

“It is time Mother, I am going now.”, I said with a bright smile.

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

“Take care, my dear heir, go mess up Dumbles.”

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

Then the pull felt stronger and I was pulled and I am now concieved! I shall lock my memories for now and it shall unlock the moment I get out of the womb. For now I shall be a baby!

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****

********

****

****

****


	2. Explanations, Shrieking Banshees and Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Timeline!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all this chapter is just basically the chapter for James and Sirius!

Warning! Smut Scene!

 **Place:** Lord and Consort Suite, Potter Castle, Northern Ireland  
**Date:** 28th of January, 1980  
**Time:** 4:00 AM

James' POV

I walked out of the CR and, damn I still have this stomach flu. I slowly went back to our bedroom and I then laid beside my husband. 

He is still sleeping peacefully whilst I, his husband was just busy spewing out last night’s dinner down the drain.

I reached out to touch his face, tracing everything from his eyes to his lips. Maybe he felt my touch because he woke up and asked me ,  
”Hey, still got that stomach flu? We should really go see a healer, It has been what? 2 weeks? Since you started getting that weird illness.”  
“Siri, we are in a wa-“ He cut me off by saying that, “Honey, you're health is important too! We are going to Andromeda’s house later to get you checked up.”  


“Well, if you say so Siri. For now let's just stay in bed, okay?”, I said with a smile but dear I want to do more right now, so when Sirius closed his eyes, my hands started to wander. 

I palmed his cock which woke him up. “What are you doing you naughty little minx.”, he said with a devilish grin. “Oh Siri you know what I'm doing.”, so I pulled down his pajamas and I went down to his legs until I was eye level to his cock and damn it is one gorgeous cock. 

I jerked it a couple times before taking it in my mouth, It was so thick and long that I no longer wonder why girls at Hogwarts wanted to bed him every night. I sucked on it until it was drenched in both my saliva and his precum.

I stood up and prepared to sit on it but he stopped me, “Hey darling, I still need to prepare you.” He summoned a bottle of lube and drenched two of his fingers.

He then pushed one finger into my entrance and started playing with my hole. “More!”, I moaned, so he pushed another finger and he started scissoring my hole. “Where is it? Hmmm.” “Ughhh”, he then smiled at me. “Look’s like I found it.” “Siri…want you….now” “What’s that Jamie? What do you want?”, he kept hitting my prostate with his fingers so I can't answer clearly. “Ughh oh for fuck's sake Sirius fuck me now! Or I'll divorce you!”, he laughed then removed his fingers, I whined to sudden feeling of emptiness but then he rammed his cock inside me, so fast and rough just the way I like it. “Is this what you wanted huh? Darling?” “Oh yes! Yes! Sirius! Oh fuck!”, I wrapped my hands in his neck and pulled him down to me, I kissed him, oh damn he tastes heavenly. He continued ramming me until he felt his peak.  


"Jamie…I can't….hold..much…longer. Wanna…..cum…now.” “Cum Siri! Cum inside me!”, he then proceeded to cum and I knew that there was so much because I felt some drip to my legs. He took my cock and jerked it until I came. We laid down panting, “I love you Siri.” I kissed him with passion. “I love you to Jamie.”, he replied with a grin before passing out.

While he slept I reminisced our memories and our time at Hogwarts, all our pranks, discoveries, detentions and of course our dates.

_*Flashback_

_I discovered that I liked both men and women at Third Year. When I saw a fifth year Ravenclaw snogging a sixth year Slytherin at Hogsmeade. I kept that thought to myself until Fourth Year. I was clearly confused at first due to me having feelings to Lily at the time and me, also wanting to try it with a guy but I remembered my parents.  
_

_Charlus and Alexios married two years after Dorea died which was 16 years ago, as I remembered it was Alexios that carried me. Both of them were completely in love. I left that thought in the back of my mind when I headed down to the pitch for our game. It was between Gryffindor and Slytherin._

__

_We won, but bloody hell we were dirty. I went to the showers with Siri. I took of all my clothes and only wore a towel to cover my privates._

__

_As I was walking towards an empty shower stall I slipped and bumped with Sirius causing us both to fall down. I closed my eyes when we fell so I slowly opened my eyes and I blushed like never before. I was on top of Sirius! And I can feel his cock between my legs. “Sorry Siri.”, I stood up and scratched the back of my neck._

__

_My cock hardened at the sight of Sirius' body. It was perfect and I just want to taste it. “Oh no problem Jamie.” He smiled but then he noticed my hardened state and he slowly walked to me, he took off my towel and started to touch my cock. “Hey Jamie do you need some help?” My cock twitched. Well you know what happened next._

__

_We started jerking each other off and my sappy ass fell in love with him, so I expressed my feelings By Fifth Year we started dating secretly, I was so sure of what I felt with Sirius._

__

_Remus found out about us when he saw us snogging in an alcove, he was angry at first because we never told him but then he was happy because his two bestfriends are together now._

__

_Lily knew about us when she saw us snogging at the Astronomy Tower, she laughed at my flustered state when I found her looking at us, she was giggling and kept saying about how cute we both are._

__

_By the time we were in Sixth Year a lot of people knew about us, well mostly our closest friends only._

__

_We started going together to Hogsmeade and by Seventh Year, We both proposed to each other! I asked him first but then he also took out a ring and asked me the same question, so we both said yes. When it was nearing graduation, our engagement was announced at The Daily Prophet._

> _**Black Heir and Potter Heir Engaged!**  
>  The Black Heir, Sirius Orion Black and The Potter Heir, James Charlus Potter are now officially engaged. Last week at Hogsmeade a few people saw the Potter Heir kneel down and take out the Potter Consort Ring. The shocking part is that the Black Heir laughed at him, not because he was rejecting but due to the fact that he was supposed to propose also! The Black Heir took out the Black Consort Ring from his pocket and asked the Potter Heir the same question! This engagement was also confirmed by the parents of both Heirs. Lord Potter and Lord Tremayne, the fathers of James Potter said, “Oh our boy finally found his match! We are both very proud of him!”. Lord Black and Lord Perciville, the fathers of Sirius Black did not give a statement but both were equally happy about the engagement._
> 
> _Rita Skeeter  
>  The Daily Prophet._

_When all the people on the Great Hall finished reading to prophet, all their heads snapped towards us._

_Molly was starting to shriek and shout, “What is this? Why? It is wrong! James you should be with Lily! Not with Sirius! Sirius is nothing but a useless bastard!”_

__

_When she finished that sentence my inner creature unleashed and lashed out. My wings sprouted and my halo started to become visible._

__

__

_“What the hell Molly! You don't have the right to say those things when you are the more useless between Sirius and You!”, My eyes glowed and my hair turned to gold. I tried to calm down but angel side wants Molly dead. ___

_____ _

_Sirius understood and he used his Vampiric Speed to get me out of the Great Hall._

_____ _

_____ _

_It was near afternoon when Headmaster Dumbledore called us up to his office, both Sirius and I have no idea why he called us._

_____ _

_We entered the office. “Ah my boys, lemon drop?” “No Sir”, we answered in unison._

_____ _

_____ _

_“Why are we here Headmaster?”, Sirius asked with a little smile._

_____ _

_"We are here boys because you need to stop this joke, James you should marry Lily rather than Sirius.”_

_____ _

_“No! Lily is only our friend! You are going to destroy a pureblood line! You are going to destroy the Potter Line! And we both are in an absolute contract which means there is no way out!”, I answered angrily._

_____ _

_____ _

_"My boy you should do it for the greater good!”_

_____ _

_“Fuck you and your greater good! We are going to be married and you can't do anything about it!”_

_____ _

_*End Flashback_

_____ _

_____ _

I took Sirius' hand and we stormed our way out of his office. After that day Albus started pestering us about it again and again. We graduated and went to Auror Academy which we finished after 4 years. We married right after we finished Auror Academy. My parents died a year after my marriage and Sirius' parents follows after a couple of months. 

We are now living in Potter Manor, we are still part of the Auror force. Here we both are now, happily married.

At 8:00 we both woke up and prepared to go to Andromeda's house for my check-up. We ate, showered and of course there was a shower sex. 

We flooed to Andy's house. “Andy? Where are you? It's me and Jamie!”, Sirius called. “In here Siri! I'm in the guest bedroom! We will do the check up in here!” 

We both walked towards the guest bedroom and we entered, we saw Andromeda sitting in a chair next to the bed. “James, can you lay here? Sirius just sit down next to the bed.”

I laid down and Sirius sat down next to the bed. “James can you lift your shirt up so I can cast the diagnostic spells?” I did what she asked and lifted my shirt up. She casted diagnostic spells after diagnostic spells but none became positive with any illness. 

“James when did the vominting started?” “At least two weeks ago, it's only and the morning but it fades away soon.” When I answered that Andromeda smiled and said, “Well I'll cast another spell, blue light means positive and grey means negative, okay?”

We looked at each other and nodded to Andy's statement. Andromeda casted the spell and a bright blue light came from my stomach. “Andy, that's positive right? What does Jamie have? Is it deadly?” Andromeda only laughed at Sirius' question. “No Sirius it is not deadly nor is it a illness.” “Then what is it Andy?” “Well it was a pregnancy test Sirius.” “So I’m pregnant?” I asked.

“Yes James you're pregnant and the vomiting is part of your morning sickness! You are at least three weeks pregnant!”, she said with a bright smile.

“Did you hear that Siri! We are going to be parents!”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm going to be a father!”

We went home with a huge smile plastered in our faces. We told Remus, Lily, Severus, Frank, Alice, Narcissa, Peter, Fabian, and Gideon about the pregnancy and we also found out that Alice is also pregnant! 

After 8 months of a moody, snarky, emotional, and pregnant James a little boy arrived. He was named Hadrian Cygus Polaris Potter-Black. His skin was from Sirius, his nose and cheekbones were also from Sirius but his lips, and other facial feature came from James. Everybody was shocked when the little tyke opened his eyes, he was heterochromatic. One eye was silver with black specks and the other was green with silver specks.

Remus, Lily, Alice and Severus were all named his godparents. After 5 months Little Hadrian started to show accidental magic. Like making his toys fly and changing Sirius' hair color to Slytherin Green which he also change his own hair to Slytherin Green, that's when they found out that he was a metamorphomagus.

_____ _

Their year was going great until Dumblefuck came barging into their house and spewing things about a prophecy where their child was one of the possible candidates.

He wanted them to move to Godric's Hollow and stay their under the Fidelius, they complied only for him to shut up. They made Sirius the Secret Keeper because he can't stay with them due to work, but they changed it into Peter because Sirius was to obvious.

They didn't know that Peter was a death eater and that he betrayed them. At the night of October 31st 1981, Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort arrived and attacked them in their home.

In the other timeline James' didm't have his wand but in this one he has. “Lily take my baby! Bring him upstairs I'll hold him off!”

That night Lily Evans was visiting them because she wanted to visit her godson. She ran upstairs and locked the door and started to carve runes to protect Little Hadrian.

Downstairs, James was fighting Voldemort with all his might, and when Voldemort sent an AK he transfigured a couch into a huge boulder shielding him from the curse but the boulder fell on him and knocked him out. Voldemort thought that he was dead so he went upstairs and started to destroy the door of Hadrian's room.

When he finally opened it he said, “Step away foolish mudblood!”

“No! Take me instead! Don't touch my godson!”

“I’m giving you one chance mudblood! Step away!”

"No! Take me! Take me!”

"Step away!”

“No! Please no! Take me instead! Leave my godson alone!”

“Well then, die!”

_**Avada Kedavra** _

Lily's lifeless body dropped down near the crib, Little Hadrian was eyeing the scene with a calculating gaze. At this point Hadrian already knows who he is and has plans prepared.

Voldemort walked slowly towards the crib and murmured, “You feel powerful child, it's just sad that you were meant to be my enemy, now you shall die!”

_**Avada Kedavra** _

What Voldemort didn't know is that, Lily carved runes and sacrificed her life to protect Hadrian from the Killing Curse, the curse bounced back to Voldemort and then he was vanquished.

Albus apparated inside their home with a smug look, _'James is now dead, their child would be alive, I would make myself his magical guardian and take the Potter money.’_ He thought, so he went upstairs and saw the robes of Voldemort and the dead body of Lily Evans.

He took Little Hadrian and scanned the boy for all his abilities.

He found so many abilities and grew jealous on why a child has such abilities, so he started blocking them not knowing that the blocks are being partially deflected towards him by Mother Magic.

Life on the other hand started to heal James, and Death sent a small warning to Sirius that they have been attacked.

James woke up and seeing Albus murmuring blocks after blocks towards his child, so he sent a stunner on him.

Albus didn't anticipate James being alive so he caught the stunner in the back. Sirius arrived with a couple of aurors behind him.

They took Albus for questioning, whilst James and Sirius mourned for their friend Lily who died protecting their baby.

A week after the incident Peter was caught, Lily was buried, they went back to Potter Manor and began to living there again.

Albus had a trial, on why he was blocking a childs abilities, whereas only the parents are allowed to do. Albus lost his titles of: Supreme Mugwump and Order of Merlin: First Class. He never gained the position of Chief Warlock due to the fact that he never got a hold of Hadrian's seats. The only titles he kept was the Headmaster and Grand Sorcerer.

Sirius and James took Hadrian to the Goblins so that the blocks would be removed. Both of them were shocked when they saw what abilities their child has.

_____ _

**Abilities:  
Death Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Life Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Soul Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Elemental Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Druid Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Light Magic  
Dark Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Angel Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Elven Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
High Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Chaos Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Metamorphomagus (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Animagus Forms (5)(Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Dragon(Hungarian Horntail), Dark Phoenix, Arctic Wolf, Gryffin, Basilisk  
Multiple Patronus Forms (5)(4 Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Stag, Phoenix, Black Mamba, Lion, Thestral  
Magi Sight (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Magi Sensitivity (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Illusion Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Natural Occlumens (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Natural Legilimens (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Flight (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Creature Inheritance (Vampiric Angel)(Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Vampiric Speed (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Angelic Aura (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Angelic Healing (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Prophetic Abilities (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Rapid Healing (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Enhanced Senses (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Asgardian Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Jotun Magic (Blocked by A.P.W.B.D)  
Jotun Form (Blocked by Loki Odinson)(For safety, only unlocked if in maturity)**

_____ _

They unlocked all his abilities and went home, thinking on how the hell were they related to Loki.

They raised Hadrian with the best of their abilities. At 8 years old Hadrian sprouted his wings, they were like his eyes, two different colors.

His fangs also grew at that time. Hadrian was starting to get lonely so they started making playdates for him.

He had playdates with Neville, Susan, Hannah, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Cedric, and the shocking one was the son of the Bulgarian Minister, Viktor because the Krums were vampires. That's when they found out that Cedric and Viktor were Hadrian's mates so the created an absolute contract for the three so that no one can take them away from each other.

_____ _

**Absolute Contract between:**

_____ _

**Hadrian Cygnus Polaris Potter-Black, Cedric Dale Diggory, and Viktor Von Krum  
Clause 1) All three keep their heirships and lordships to themselves.  
Clause 2) Shall bear children on the amount that they agree upon.  
Clause 3) Fidelity Clause between all three of them.  
Clause 4) They shall be allowed their own preferences.  
Clause 5) They have the right to choose for themselves.  
Clause 6) All three can share vaults and have access but must have permission from the said owner of the vault.  
Clause 7) They shall be married when all three have graduated.  
Clause 8) Hadrian is the submissive due to his creature, his dominants would be Viktor and Cedric.**

_____ _

**Signed by:  
James and Sirius Potter-Black, Amos Diggory, Helena Diggory nee Rosier, Gabriel Krum, and Tanya Krum nee Vasilis**

_____ _

The three children grew almost together, when Cedric and Viktor started school, Hadrian also started to advance study, like he even needs to he just did so he can have a cover in why he has so much knowledge. His fathers were teasing him because he looks like a Ravenclaw. After 2 years, Hadrian's letter finally came.

_____ _

______

> ___  
> Mr. H.C.P Potter-Black  
>  Potter Castle, Northern Ireland  
>  Heir Suite_ _ _
> 
> ___Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
>  Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
>  (Grand Sorcerer, Lord Dumbledore)_ _ _
> 
> ___We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ _ _
> 
> ___Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ _ _
> 
> ___Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._ _ _
> 
> ___Yours Sincerely,  
>  Minerva McGonagall  
>  Deputy Headmistress _ _ _

_  
__When Hadrian finished reading his letter he grinned devilishly. _‘Looks like we're going to meet again old man'__ , Hadrian thought._   
_  



	3. Old Coots, Brainless Banshees and Familiars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumblefuck's plan, Molly is stupid af, Harry meets his familiars.

**Place:** Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Scotland  
**Date:** 31st of July, 1990  
**Time:** 7:00 AM  
  
  
Dumbledore's POV:

All my plans are in shambles! I didn't expect that James would be alive! I lost my titles! My plan on being the Chief Warlock is now destroyed because I didn't get the brat's seats! Both his fathers have the most seats on the Wizenmagot, Black having the Blacks, Perciville, Crestfall, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Tudor, Lysanders, Rosenvale seats ,and also the French seats of Malfoi and Noir whilst Potter have the Potter, Peverell, Dubear, Fawley, Hufflepuff, Windsor, Masons, Snow and lo and behold the Silvertongue, he also has the French seats of Potier. The brat has some seat that have been given to him too, like the Rockwell, Williams, Nixus, Blishwick, Pendragon, Emrys, Le Fay, Gaunt, and Atlantus.  
  
Just look at the power I could've gotten if I had known that James was alive. I found out about all the seats the brat has through an inheritance test that I did. I took a vial of the brat's blood which was meant to access his vaults first but now I used it to see how much I could get from the boy if I played my cards right.  
  
If my first plan worked the way it should've I could've gotten Sirius into prison so I could become the brat's magical guardian and sent him to the Dursleys, which will make him submissive and defenseless against my machinations. If I became the brat's magical guardian, I would start funneling all the gold from his vault's into mine and I could've created a couple of other vaults for my children, Ron and Ginevra. That's right, the two youngest 'Weasleys' are mine! Molly and I started an affair behind Arthur's back, we were caught many times but with the help of memory charms and potions we got away with it.  
  
I trained Ronald to become Harry's best friend so I could control the brat much better, I also prepared for Granger to become a part of their merry little band. She was also my child, I met Jonathan Granger and I rammed him good, fed him a couple of loyalty and love potions which I also mixed with the usage of the Imperius. I got him pregnant, his wife though was quite a problem that time. I took Jonathan to one of my properties and kept him there until he gave birth.  
  
I charmed their memories for them to think that Jonathan got his wife pregnant and that they got little Hermione. I still take Jonathan and ram him every chance that I get. He is such a good submissive fuck toy. He was needed for my plan which was all for the 'greater good'.  
  
Behind their backs I started training Hermione, I gave her books after books to study so she could become a know-it-all. She was a crucial part of the plan, Harry was meant to become dependent on her.  
  
When the both were born I was ecstatic, I though my plans were coming true. I got Jonathan pregnant again, this time it was Ginevra. It wasn't Molly who gave birth to her, it was dear Jonathan Granger. I charmed their memories all over again. When he gave birth I took Ginevra to Molly so she could raise her. I memory charmed Arthur and Molly so they would think that Ginevra was theirs but after a month Molly broke the memory charm and I had to tell her the truth.  
  
I made Ginny so that she could marry the Potter brat, when they got their firstborn male child they would claim all the seats legally and all the vaults, after that they would disown or kill the Potter boy.  
  
It was a great plan but it was all foiled, my perfectly concocted plan was destroyed when James fucking Potter didn't die! It was all supposed to go the way I wanted! So here I am now planning again on how I would get the brat under my thumb. I just sent his compulsion-laced letter, it has compulsions to obey him, neglect his parents, go against his parents and to be weak against him. I'll start my plan tomorrow, on the first Wizengamot session of the year. All new heirs would be declared tomorrow and surely the brat would be there. I'll start by using a spell which is a dear cousin of our Imperius spell, it slowly corrupts and eats the mind of the person, then after it finishes the caster has complete control of the victim. Nobody would suspect a thing!  
  
While the demented Headmaster was concocting a new plan, a phoenix was watching him intently. The phoenix sensed that the block between him and his true master has been lifted, so he broke the forced bond between him and the old fool, painfully might I add. He then flashed to room of his true master.  
  
The Headmaster felt the painful snapping of the bond and tried to stop the phoenix from escaping his clutches but failed because the phoenix flashed as fast as it could. The Headmaster was left clutching his chest due to the pain of the snapped bond.  
  
**Place:** Heir Suite, Potter Castle, Northern Ireland  
**Date:** 31st of July, 1990  
**Time:** 9:00 AM  
  
  
After Hadrian finished reading his letter he went to the bathroom and started to prepare for the day not knowing that Fawkes flashed into the room. A good 15 minutes and Hadrian finally went out of the bathroom, all clothed. He didn't notice Fawkes until…  
  
_’Master, I finally found you!’_  
  
“Whoa there! Fawkes?”  
  
_’You know who I am Master?'_ , the bird cocked it's head on the side.  
  
“Well Fawkes this isn't my first time meeting you.”  
  
_'We've met before Master?_ , the bird trilled.  
  
“Fawkes, I am not originally from this timeline. I found out about the old coot's betrayal and decided to do it all over again so I can make better choices and to make shit better.”, I said with an exasperated tone.  
  
_'Oh Master speaking of the old coot, he plans to start controlling you tomorrow at the declaration of heirs and Master, thank you for trying to fix the old coot's mess.’_  
  
“Oh, did you know he also laced the acceptance letter with compulsion spells, oh and Fawkes? Can I rename you? Fawkes sounds ugly for you.”, I inquired.  
  
_'You absolutely can Master, you are my master after all.’_  
  
“Well hmmm who would you be….aha! You'll be Merlin! Oh and Merlin? You'll have company later on, I saw myself getting at least three more familiars later.”, I said with a bright smile.  
  
_'Then I shall be known as Merlin now Master and I am excited to meet your other familiars too.’_  
  
“Oh okay, let's prepare to head downstairs then.”  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
“Cub? I'm going in”, Daddy Sirius said.  
  
“Come in Dad!”  
  
“Cub? Who were you talking to?”, he hadn't noticed Merlin yet.  
  
“I was talking to one of my familiars Dad.”, I replied with a smile.  
  
“Where is your familiar then?”, Dad asked.  
  
“Oh he's right above you.”, we then both looked up.  
  
“Cub isn't that the Headmaster's phoenix?”  
  
“Merlin isn't his! He only forced a bond between them!”  
  
“Oh okay, well then congrats cub and Happy Birthday!”, Dad pulled me in an embrace  
  
“Thanks Dad! Where's Papa?”  
  
“Your Papa's downstairs waiting for us, he said we need to finish breakfast so that we could go to Gringotts and claim all your heirships so that you'll be ready for tomorrow's Wizenmagot session.”  
  
“Okay Dad, let's go then. Merlin come here.”, the bird then flew to my shoulder.  
  
We went down to the dining area and I greeted Papa a 'good morning'. He saw Merlin perched in my shoulders and asked why the Headmaster's phoenix was with me. They were both wary about the headmaster now, due to him being caught trying to block my abilities out of pure jealousy and ower hungriness. I explained the whole situation to Papa and we then continued eating.  
  
We finished eating and then flooed to Diagon Alley, we went to Gringotts and took my heirships. All thirty rings merged into three rings with 10 houses each. We headed out of Gringotts and we went to a Madame Grizelda's, a tailoring shop that focuses on custom clothing’s. We bought my school robes and my heirship robes there.  
  
We were headed to Ollivander's when we saw a flock of familiar redheads. We tried to steer away from them but Molly decided to start a scene.  
  
“Oh faggots the lot of them, they married each other and decided to destroy the greatest wizard of all time.”, Molly murmured.  
  
“Yeah Mom, that boy's dad is a Black isn't he? Aren't they a dark family? and shouldn't all dark families have their magic bound and thrown in Azkaban, they're evil after all.”, the youngest male chimed in.  
  
“What’s your problem Molly? We haven't done anything to you! You just love to make a scene!”, Papa said angrily.  
  
“What's my problem? You! You're faggots! You're scums of earth! You destroyed the Headmaster!”, Molly shrieked.  
  
“Destroyed? He was the one who did it to himself! If he hadn't tried to do something against my son, he wouldn't have lost his titles!”  
  
“Lies! He is the greatest wizard since Merlin himself! Maybe he saw something dark in your child! He may have vanquished You-Know-Who but he is nothing but a brat against the headmaster!”, Molly continued shrieking. The onlookers were gathering around.  
  
“Whatever you say Molly! We don't care there was a trial! He was guilty of it!”, Papa said before pulling me and Daddy out of the scene and towards Ollivander's.  
  
We entered Ollivander's and waited for Mr. Ollivander.  
  
“Ah Misters Potter-Black and Hadrian, you know I've been waiting for you.”  
  
“Here try this, Hornbeam, Phoenix Tail Feather, 13 inches.”, I swished the wand only to shatter a vase.  
  
“Wrong one, here try this one. Blackthorn, Unicorn Hair, 12 ½ inches.”, I raised the wand, but before I can swish it Mr. Ollivander snatched it from my hand.  
  
“Not that one, Hmmm I wonder.” He went to the back and took another box. My fathers are standing behind me watching me with prideful eyes. I smiled up to them, after a few minutes Mr. Ollivander came back.  
  
“This one, Holly wood, Phoenix Tail Feather, 12 inches.”, I raised and swished it but there was nothing so I gave the wand back. I was sad because it was my first wand and it didn't bond with me, maybe it didn't bond because I don't have blocks anymore.  
  
“Hmmm curious, no wands here connects to you Mister Potter Black. Come follow me, we shall create your wand then.” , We'll create a wand? That's cool, so we followed him to the back of the shop. There was woods laid on top of the table on the right, a mixture of hairs and liquids on the middle table and some gems on the last table.  
  
“Come here and hover your hand over the woods.”, I did what was said to do, I closed my eyes and hovered my hand above the woods only to find that no wood has a connection to me, I felt disappointed and told Mr. Ollivander that there was no wood that I connected with so he took a box out of a shelve and told me to hover my hand inside the box. I felt at least three connections in the box, I told Mr. Ollivander about the connections and asked me to hover again, this time with the contents laid on top of the table.  
  
They were metals and crystals! I hovered my hand above the metals and crystals and Mr. Ollivander took the pieces that I said I had a connection with. I slowly opened my eyes to see what I got. I saw a stick of a silver metal and two blue rocks with different shades. I asked Mr. Ollivander on what they were.  
  
“Interesting Mr. Potter-Black, Titanium, Cobalt and Zircon such beautiful materials. Let's go to the cores now.”  
  
Both Daddy and Papa were proud on my materials, we headed to the table with the cores laid on top. He ordered me again to hover my hand on top of the cores. After I hovered my hand I felt connections to four cores. There was one feather with ice on it, another feather with scales, a vial of what looks like venom and a single white thread.  
  
“Such weird combination of cores. An Ice Phoenix feather, A Quetzalcoatl feather, Basilisk Venom and An albino Nundu's hair. Are you by any chance a Parseltongue?”  
  
“I am, why?”  
  
“Well that explains the Basilisk Venom and Quetzalcoatl feather. The other two is quite intriguing though. Do you know why Mr. Potter-Black?”, he asked.  
  
“I have an Ice Phoenix familiar and I have affinity to Frost Magic, maybe that's why?”, I replied nonchalantly.  
  
“Oh such a powerful young man, now the next table is quite special because not all people has connection with any of them. They're called focus stones, they focus your magic so you can use it more proficiently.”  
  
We went to the table with many scattered stone above it. I closed my hand and hovered it above the table and felt a connection with at least four stones. I picked up the stones, there was a black shimmering stone, a green stone, a purple stone and a white stone.  
  
Mr. Ollivander said that the stones were, a black diamond, emerald, amethyst and a moonstone. He took all the materials and led us back to the entrance and told us to wait. He came back after an hour, he presented me with a black box. I opened it and saw the most beautiful wand I ever saw. It was a blue wand with a swirl of silver surrounding it, I saw the four gemstones in the end of the wand swirling with each other. I picked up the wand and I casted a levitation charm on the pieces of parchment on the floor.  
  
_**Wingardium Leviosa**_  
  
The parchments rose up slowly, and I was beaming at my wand. I showed the wand to both my parents and continued to gawk at it not noticing that they paid 3000G for the wand.  
  
We then went to the Magical Menagerie, I felt a couple of bond pulls inside the building. I told Daddy and Papa about the bond pull and were happy that I could find more of my familiars. I got a Kitsune, Twin Wolves and I found Hedwig and I removed her glamour which shocked both of my parents. I renamed her into Morgana. I named the Kitsune, Loki after my Great-Great Grandfather. I named the Wolves, Freki and Geri after the All-Father's wolves. We went back to Gringotts to pick up the Gryffin egg inside the Gryffindor Vault.  
  
We took it home and by the time we arrive it hatched. I then named it Thor because of the lightning streak on it's side. Merlin and Morgana became tattoos of mine, they are both in my wrists, whilst Freki and Geri stayed at the back of my hand. Loki in my nape and Thor at my back. We ate dinner and I took a bath. I laid in bed thinking on how I can destroy the old fuck further more but then I remembered that I have to sleep early because of the Declaration of Heirs tomorrow so I closed my eyes and allowed Morpheus to claim me for the night. I had one thought in mind before I slept. _Goodluck old fuck 'cause I'm coming to fuck you up.”_  



	4. Hickeys, Fiancés and Heirships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizenmagot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! Thank you for reading! This is my first fic! So please if there is any mistake please inform me in the comments! It is kinda hard to do this with only a phone! If you have any suggestions about the story please comment it down below! Thank you again!

**Place:** Heir Suite, Potter Manor, Northern Ireland  
**Date:** 1st of August, 1990  
**Time:** 8:00 AM  
  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
I woke up with the same thought from last night but I tried to push it out of my mind for now because I need to prepare for the Declaration of Heirs after all I am the heir of 30 houses. I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and wore my heir robes. I pulled back my hair into a ponytail with a green silk ribbon. I made sure that my rings were visible. I had my wand in my invisible wand holster that is attached on my arm. When I finished preparing I decided to go down to have breakfast.  
  
No one was on the table yet, maybe Dad and Papa are still in their room. While waiting for them to come down I continued reading Lord of the Rings. Apparently it is a huge hit amongst muggles. I have never read it in my past timeline because Dudley never liked to read so I didn't know about it. All the books that I have read at the Dursley's were mostly cookbooks because Aunt Petunia, or rather Petunia because she isn't really my Aunt, wanted me to learn on how to cook gourmet foods so that she can boast that she can serve such dishes.  
  
After an hour of waiting they both finally went down. I saw a red blotch in Papa's neck which I know is a hickey. Hmmm were they having sex again? I can't believe I have parents that are hornier than bunnies. I set my book down and greeted them.  
  
“Good morning Dad, Papa. With Papa having that hickey in his neck, it looks like you both already had a great morning.”, I said with an innocent and sweet smile. Dad was drinking coffee when I said that so he spewed it out. Papa on the other hand was blushing and trying to hide the hickey.  
  
“Good morning to you Cub and yes we had a wonderful morning already, right Jamie?”, Dad said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, which got Papa flustered.  
  
“Oh yes Pup, your Dad and I did have a great morning, how about you? With the way your dressed you look like your ready already for later.”, Papa said with a soft smile.  
  
“Better be ready already Papa, you know me besides I am excited to see my friends later.”, I said without lifting my gaze from my food.  
  
“Dad and Papa did Uncle Moony write to the both of you too?”, I asked but with the confused looks in their faces apparently Uncle Moony haven't wrote to them.  
“What letter Pup?”, they both asked with curiosity evident in their faces.  
  
“He wrote to me last week that he would visit and his bringing someone special. Apparently he got a boyfriend while he was in France. A man named Adrian Xerxes Zabini, when I saw the Zabini named I immediately asked Blaise if he knows who he is. He said he is the Lord Zabini in the French Branch and was immediately enamored by Remus.”, I explained with a slightly excited voice. Both of them were gaping on what they heard.  
  
“Remus got a boyfriend?! So that's why he hasn't come home after 8 months!”, Dad said with amused and betrayed tone, maybe because of the fact that Remus hasn't filled both of them with important news like that but they also looked happy that their friend is deciding to settle down.  
  
“Dad, Papa that's just the first part of the letter. Remus is engaged to him now and he also said that he is pregnant and just found out a day before he wrote the letter.”, I said nonchalantly. Again the news got them gaping.  
  
“Remus is engaged and pregnant?!?”, they both shrieked with betrayed looks plastered in their faces.  
  
“James get ready to write a long letter and we shall prepare for a visit to France tomorrow! We have a dear friend of us to nag. I seriously can't believe that he wrote to Hadrian first. How can he do this to us!” , Dad said with a fake betrayed tone.  
  
“Dad, Papa he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to go there and antagonize his man before he has a ring in his finger. Now that there's a ring on play he can finally tell you sooo yeahhh. He also knew that you would come to him after I told you so his fiancé already paid for an international portkey for us tomorrow.”, I laughed at their faces, both of them were looking at each other with a gaping look. Sirius was the one who broke out of the shock first.  
  
“Pup? You knew all about it? How?”  
  
“Well he wrote to me about it when his fiancé started coming at his work and sending him gifts. I believe it was December when the guy started flirting with him and it was January when the guy started a formal courtship to Remus. On the way the guy treated Remus he must've been pretty serious so I approved of the courtship, because Remus asked me if I approve of the guy. The guy was the one who started providing Remus with high quality Wolfsbane.”, I stopped to swallow the bacon in my mouth the continued.  
  
“The first courtship gift was a pendant that apparently helps people with lycanthropy and the first time Remus used, he said that it was working properly. The second courtship gift was a house in Italy. It was a two-story mansion near a cliff. The third gift I think was a baby wolf to _'show how much he cares about him and that him being a werewolf isn't a problem'_. The last gift was the French Zabini Consort Ring, he proposed to Remus on one of their dates in Venice. This Zabini guy also said he would even become a werewolf for Remus so there I knew that this guy was devoted.”, I said with a smile after finishing my meal. Dad and Papa had huge smiles in their faces after I finished talking.  
  
“Looks like dear Moony finally found a man and by the way he treats Remus he is a keeper. I approve of him but I still can't believe that he hid this to us and he is pregnant now! Looks like we will have another tiny Marauder! Right James?”, Dad said with enthusiastic tone. Papa was also happy but hmmm he looks like he has something to say so I used my Magi Sight to scan him and there I found out what he needs to say so I helped him by starting the conversation.  
  
“Dad, I think Papa has something to say about Little Marauders.”, I said with a soft smile towards Papa who looked shocked on how I knew so I tapped my eyes which he immediately understood.  
  
“Uhm Sirius, speaking of Little Marauders…uh….I..uhhh.”  
  
“Dad, what Papa's saying is that he's pregnant.”, I said with a wide grin which got Dad looking at Papa with hopeful and happy eyes. Papa looked at him and nodded.  
  
“I’m going to be a Dad again!!! Woohoo!”, He picked Papa and started to kiss him, I was happy for them. I am going to be big brother! We celebrated a bit before we flooed to the Ministry for the Wizenmagot session.  
  
We reached the Wizenmagot Hall, Papa and Dad told me to stay calm and that it would be fine before they went inside. I was standing in the Hall searching for my friends, I then saw Draco's famous natural platinum blonde hair so I bee lined towards them.  
  
“Hey Draco!”, I called to him which got his attention. He was with his betrothed which is Blaise because Aunt Adriana and Aunt Cissa found them being soulmates so they made an absolute contract for them both which was to insure that no one can steal them from each other. Their contract is like the contract that Cedric, Viktor and I have.  
  
I went to towards them, I saw Susan, Neville, Hannah and Theo with them. They greeted me and shared a few news, one of them was that Neville and Theo were also soulmates and have been placed in an absolute contract which Neville's parents signed because Bellatrix was intercepted by aurors so both of Neville's parents have survived and haven't been tortured to insanity. Theo's parents were neutral in the war it was only his grandfather who joined Voldiefuck.  
  
When we heard a bang from the gavel we knew that the Wizenmagot was in session so we started to line up, me being last because the more major the house, the farther you were in line. Hannah was slightly near the front because her family was only an Honorable and Noble House. She was followed by Susan who were like most of our friend group. She was the heiress to Ancient and Noble House. Her aunt was the Head of the DLME. She was followed by Theo and on his back was Neville because they were pretty close to each other when it comes to social standing.  
  
They were followed with Blaise and Draco but they have at least three people between them namely: Cormac McLaggen, Zacharias Smith, and Pansy Parkinson. Draco loathes Pansy because the lass was obsessed with him. I was the last because I have the Silvertongue heirship which was one of the highest ranking seat but people only though that I was last because of the Potter and Black heirships only.. After an hour of waiting and watching other children enter the room I finally heard my name get called.  
  
_“Potter-Black, Hadrian Cygnus Polaris! Heir to Houses Silvertongue, Emrys, Pendragon, Le Fay, Atlantus, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter, Black, Peverell, Perciville, Fawley, Tremayne, Crestfall, Dubear, Rockwell, Williams, Windsor, Tudor, Rosenvale, Lysanders, Masons, Blishwick, Gaunt, Nixus, Snow and Mortemis.”_ , the man gulped after he finished reading my titles. All the people were gaping on what they heard but the Minister was the first to break away from shock so he continued the session.  
  
“Good Day to you, Heir Heir Silvertongue, Emrys, Pendragon, Le Fay, Atlantus, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter, Black, Peverell, Perciville, Fawley, Tremayne, Crestfall, Dubear, Rockwell, Williams, Windsor, Tudor, Rosenvale, Lysanders, Masons, Blishwick, Gaunt, Nixus, Snow and Mortemis. Do thee promise and vow to uplift the wizarding oaths? Do thee vow to be responsible of his duties as an heir and as an important part of the wizarding youth? Do thee swear that he would follow the laws and orders that has been set? Do thee swear and vow to uphold his rightful place in society?”, Minister Fudge said with a semi-stern voice.  
  
“I, Hadrian Cygnus Polaris Potter-Black do solemnly swear as the Heir to Houses Silvertongue, Emrys, Pendragon, Le Fay, Atlantus, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter, Black, Peverell, Perciville, Fawley, Tremayne, Crestfall, Dubear, Rockwell, Williams, Windsor, Tudor, Rosenvale, Lysanders, Masons, Blishwick, Gaunt, Nixus, Snow and Mortemis that I would uphold all my duties and responsibilities with honor and pride. I hereby claim that I would become a catalyst for change in the wizarding world for the wizarding youth “, I stated then I glowed a blue light which meant that my vow was accepted.  
  
“I, Minister Oswald Fudge, accept Heir Potter-Black's claims and instate him as the heir of the thirty houses mentioned.”, said the Minister, he then picked his wand up and it shot a blue light to the air declaring that it has been confirmed so I stood up and sat between my parents.  
  
The session was pretty normal with all the basics and a few laws to pass but then a toad-faced bitch stood up and stated a law meant against for werewolves, declaring them as dark, rabid and murdering creatures. She proceeded to say that all werewolves caught should be sent to Azkaban. The light believers kind off supported her because they were led by Albus Dumblefuck. Some neutral and dark were also agreeing with her so I talked to Dad and Papa that I would stand an argue against her so they allowed me.  
  
“Ehem, excuse me Minister Fudge? Can I state my argument against this said law?”, I asked with an innocent voice. Dumblefuck was glaring daggers at me, while the Umbitch was eyeing me with disgust.  
  
“You can Heir Potter-Black, now proceed.”, Minister Fudge said.  
  
“I believe that this law is a complete waste of time. You are going on and on about how werewolves are dangerous but have you done something to help them? They only turn once a month and their turning could be helped by Wolfsbane and an amulet created by goblins which controls their wolf but how can they afford it when they can't even have a job because you restricted their lives! You are shunning your fellow wizards and witches who didn't have any choice on being turned! If it was your dear loved family member would you shun them away too? Are you going to send them to Azkaban because of something the didn't want? You call yourself Lords and Ladies but you all have narrow minds! You're shunning away a part of our world because of your fear when you have the ability to help them! You! Dolores Jane Umbridge! Have you done something to help your fellow wizards?! Nothing! You just nag and nag about creatures being dark and all! You just sit and your office acting all high and mighty not thinking about the lives of your fellow wizards and witches who have suffered because of your narrow minded judgement! If you continue creating laws such as these? They will have no choice but to retaliate! Fisherman have been found mauled by mermaids because of retaliation of murder of their kin! High Elves has detached from the Wizarding World! Unicorns are scarce, Centaurs are no longer seen because they chose hiding from us because of our stupid barbarity! You are destroying the magical world! Magic is now lost because of you and your useless laws! If our world crumbles I have no one to blame but all you because of how narrow-minded you all are. I settle my case, thank you.”, I glared to everyone before seating back down.  
  
Everyone was quiet, some were ashamed of what they realized, some were stunned because a mere eleven year old understood their world much better but everyone understood what they have done. Dumblefuck was now angrier than before because he worked so hard to pass those laws and people are now having second thoughts about keeping those laws. Umbitch on the other hand wanted to argue but seeing all the faces of the Lords and Ladies she knew that she couldn't win especially that the one who argued against her was the heir to 30 houses and can easily destroy her career.  
  
All heirs have been requested to stay outside again and wait there until the session has ended. Harry went out first only to be followed by his friends. All of them asking why he hid all those heirships. He just answered them with 'Nah, does it matter?’ and the laughed at him. Meanwhile inside the Wizenmagot Hall, all the Lords and Ladies decided to revisit creature laws and found that they really have been restricting creatures to straight up scums of earth. They demolished at least three quarters of the laws and the last quarter was either revamped or just minimized. The session was then adjourned and they all headed home.  
  
James and Sirius were pretty proud of their son, because he stood up to all those Lords and Ladies. Dumblefuck on the other hand threw a tantrum in his office because another part of his plan was destroyed by the brat.  
  
Before going home Harry and his friends went to Diagon and bought some trinkets. Harry bought three pendants one has a yellow diamond, the other had a ruby, and the last one had an emerald. He wore the emerald one and summoned Merlin and Morgana to send the others to Cedric and Viktor. The yellow for Cedric and the red for Viktor. He was already in love with the two and can't wait to marry them.  
  
After buying all their trinkets all the children bid goodbye to each other and decided to meet again on their way to Hogwarts.  



	5. Plans, Courtships and Train Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of the Plans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my abysmally written story! jk.  
> I hope you give me an honest feedback down the comments so I can make the story better! Thank you again!

**Place:** Heir Suite, Potter Manor, Northern Ireland  
**Date:** 30th of August, 1990  
**Time:** 8:00 AM  
  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
  
The months before school started were some of the most greatest times of my life. We went to Paris and met Remus' fiancé who was a 6’5 dark skinned man, with dark hair and amethyst-colored eyes. We chatted with him and found out that they would get married at the end of the month. We attended their wedding which happened on near the end of August which was yesterday.  
  
I was so happy for my Uncle Remus, who was now Remus John Zabini. We gave him gifts for their wedding. My dad gave him 2,000,000,000G then Papa gave them an all-expense paid trip to the Bahamas in one of the Potter properties, then I gave them the Rosenvale Shrine which is one of my properties. They didn't want the gifts at first but I guilt tripped them on keeping it. When we went home we rested for a while before receiving two owls. One was a black gryffalcon while the other was a great hawk. They each brought a present and a letter, which was both addressed to me. Dad and Papa were both intrigued on who sent the gifts and letters so we decided to open the letters.  
  
  


> _**Dear Hadrian,  
>    
>    
>  I am writing to you and both of your parents to; say thanks for the necklace that you have given me and go finally say that I, Cedric Dale Diggory, Heir Diggory and Rosier want to ask for your hand in courtship. Together with this letter I have sent, is my first courtship gift to you. It is a necklace from my family, it was my grandfather's which was given to him by my other grandfather. It is a very special necklace for both of them and I wanted to make it special for the three of us. I love you with all my heart and I know that this courtship is sort of not needed because we already have a contract but both Viktor and I really want to do it to fully show you how committed we are to you.  
>    
>    
>  Love, Cedric.  
>  Heir Apparent to the Houses of Diggory and Rosier. ** _

I opened the yellow and black wrapped gift, there was a long box inside. I opened the box and saw the most beautiful necklace I ever saw, well it was kind of a locket because there were three emeralds that can be opened and closed. I opened each emerald and saw a picture of him, Viktor and I in each of the gems. I was in between both of them, I didn't even notice tears pouring out of my eyes. Dad and Papa asked me why I was crying so I showed them Cedric's letter and his gift and both of them bore a huge grin in their faces. They were so happy that Cedric and Viktor was treating me right. I then opened Viktor's letter.

> _**My Dear Angel,  
>    
>    
>  It is currently freezing here in Bulgaria but your gift gave warmth to my heart. I love the necklace you gave, and for that I am ever thankful for having a mate like you. Cedric and I have traded letters and we both decided to court you properly even if we already have a contract so here I am saying that I, Viktor Von Krum, Heir to Houses of Krum and Vasilis hereby ask for your hands in courtship to show you my greatest sincerity and desire to love you. Attached to this letter is my first courtship gift for you, it is a bracelet made from a garnet which was imbued with the blood of our vampire ancestor and True Silver from my family's vaults. It is also a portkey which instantly brings you to the either Cedric and I. I hope I can show you how much I love you.  
>    
>    
>  Love, Viktor Heir Apparent to the Houses of Krum and Vasilis ** _

I opened Viktor's gift and took the bracelet and immediately wore it. The blood inside sang with mine due to the fact that it is the same as Viktor's, I smiled when I felt that it was also imbued with protective runes just like Cedric's necklace. I wore both pieces of jewelry with great pride and I looked at my parents and saw their bright face looking at me full of awe and love. We then decided to rest because we just got home from Uncle Moony's wedding.

**Place:** Heir Suite, Potter Manor, Northern Ireland  
**Date:** 1st of September, 1990  
**Time:** 9:00 AM

It has been two days since I received both Viktor and Cedric's gifts and it was the day I finally arrive at Hogwarts! I miss school, I miss going around there, I miss my friends and I can finally see Cedric after a few months! It is kind of sad that I can't see Viktor much because he went to Drumstrang. I miss Hogwarts because it is one of Mother's magical anchors. I can finally talk to Her! I also noticed two snake tattoos in my arms now. As far as I can remember the only snake familiar I have is the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, which I killed in my past life because of Dumblefuck's manipulations.

I willed the snakes to take form and a white and a black snake popped out of the tattoos. I slipped to parseltongue to converse with this snakes.

 _‽Who are you both? You aren't my familiars.‽_ , I asked the snakes.

 _‽It is us master. I am Death and that is Life! Well sort of us because this snakes are just mere vessels of ours‽_ , Death hissed back looking at Life and me.

 _‽ ‘tis true master! We decided to gave you more protections! We chose snakes because of you being a parselmouth and so that no one could understand us except you!‽,_ Life hissed and wrapped around of my arm. I felt contented with their answers when I tries my Magi Sight on them to scan their magic’s and found out that they were telling the truth. They then returned into my hands and I headed downstairs and greeted both of my fathers a 'good morning' only to find them snogging in the dining room. I went back to the hallway and waited till all the smooching was finished.

When they finished I went in and told them that I knew what they did and I waited at the hallway which got Papa blushing while Dad was barking a laugh. I finished eating and excused myself to grab my trunk, when I got my trunk we headed off to Platform 9 ¾. I saw all my friends waiting for me on of the entrances, I said goodbye to Dad and Papa and walked towards them.

“Goodbye Dad! Goodbye Papa! See you on Yule! I'll miss you!”, I hugged them both and kissed them in the cheek.

“Goodbye Pup! We will miss you too and make sure to make pranks that are Marauder worthy!”, Dad said with a huge grin while holding hands with Papa.

I took my trunk and shrank it shocking people around me because how can a first year have that control already. I didn't give them any mind and just continued to walk towards my friends. We all entered one of the larger compartments. When we got settled we started conversing on some personal ideas about Hogwarts. Neville's pet Trevor decided to ran so I accioed it wandlessly before it got far away.

_  
**Accio Trevor the Toad!**  
_

The toad flew into my hand and I than gave it to Neville. I just continued reading until I noticed everyone was silent.

“Why’s everyone so quiet?”, I asked before looking up them. They were all looking at me!

“Hey what's the problem?”

“What's the problem? Hadrian you just did wandless magic and a fourth year spell! That's the problem! How come you haven't told us about you being able to do wandless magic!”, Draco said. All the others were nodding with him.

“Well you didn't ask, and it's just one of my abilities. I could've done it wordlessly but I loved the theatrics of shouting the spell so yeah.”, I just shrugged my shoulders to my own statement. They didn't push the topic and went back to conversing. Neville noticed that his toad was afraid of me so he asked me why.

“Uhhh…Ha…Hadrian? Wh..why is Trevor afraid of you?”, he stuttered.

“Oh? Maybe it's because of my familiars!”, I said with a beaming smile.

“What are your familiars Hadrian? We don't see any.”, Susan asked while tilting her head sideways.

“It’s because they're in my body, in their tattoo form. I'll bring them out one by one.”, I brought out Merlin and Morgana first, which shocked them all because I had phoenixes as familiars. Then I brought Geri and Freki out, the wolves then went and placed their heads on Draco's and Blaise's lap. I let them stay outside for awhile before deciding to bring them back. I brought out Loki after I got Geri and Freki back. Loki loved the attention and started to show his tails. After Loki I brought out Life and Death who weren't using their vessels in the moment so they're just snakes. All of them shuddered when they saw snakes.

I was trying to place the snakes back when the door swung open and revealed a bushy haired first year. It was the Know-It-All bitch. She then asked about if we saw a rat, a boy lost one and I only know one person with a rat. I used my Magi Sight to check the whole train and found the rat who isn't Pettigrew this time but just a normal rat but was still named Scabbers. I found that the rat was in with Ronald Fucking Weasley so we said that we didn’t see any rat. She then saw my snakes and started ranting about how they were illegal.

“Hey those snakes aren't allowed at Hogwarts! They're banned by the Headmaster because snakes are evil just like the house that uses snakes as their mascot!”, she said. We all grimaced with how prejudiced she was. Like he was more prejudiced than Draco in my last life.

“Miss? These snakes are my familiars and even if they were just mere pets I would still bring them because my family owns the whole school and I can do what I want.”, I said nonchalantly. She grew a red hue and started shrieking worthy of Molly Weasley.

“It's still illegal and you should follow the rules! And the name's Hermione Granger! Better remember that because I'm the brightest witch of our generation.”, we all laughed at her statements.

“Hmmm Granger? I haven't heard that name before. Are you a muggleborn? Because that would deeply satisfy us on why you're acting like a petulant brat.”, Blaise said coolly.

“You think you're better than me because you have magical parents? Huh! Headmaster himself was the person who toured me and gave me my letter! I've read that he is the greatest wizard since Merlin himself!”, we all laughed at the last part. She turned red in anger, she ran out and smashed the door closed. I peaked a little bit in the future and saw that Weasley would come 10 minutes after her.

“Weasley incoming in ten minutes.”, I said going back to my book. They were all confused but then were shocked when exactly ten minutes after I said that, the door swung open and revealed a redhead boy with freckles.

“I heard Harry Potter was here? Not that he would stay with slimy snakes, puffs and a squib any way.”, he said puffing his chest out.

“Who are you?”, I asked clearly unamused.

“Ronald Weasley, you snake.”, he said glaring at me. He clearly doesn't know me!

“Well dear Ronald we are not amused by you attitude, what you just did was taunt future Ladies and Lords of the Wizenmagot and that is not a great move for you and before you ask my name it's Hadrian Cygnus Polaris Potter-Black. Good Day!”, I said with a monotone look. I waved my hand and pushed him out of the compartment and smashed it close after he was out.

“He’s not nice”, Hannah said.

“He acts like he's so great! Ugh!”, Susan rolled her eyes.

The rest of the trip was fine and after 3 hours we finally arrived at Hogwarts. We rode the boats and when I saw the castle… _I am home_ , I thought to myself. Weasley fell out of the boat because he was standing to much in front. When we got to the entrance of the Great Hall he was dripping wet. McGonagall dried him and then we entered the hall for the sorting.

The sorting was the same as last year with a couple changes. Susan and Hannah were still in Hufflepuff, Theo got sorted in Ravenclaw while Neville stayed in Gryffindor. The Know-It-All got sorted in Gryffindor. Draco stayed in Slytherin. Finally it was my turn.

 _  
**Potter-Black, Hadrian!**  
_ McGonagall smiled at me before placing the hat on my head.

_”Harry Potter?”_

_“No silly, she said Hadrian Potter-Black!”_

_“Potter-Black? I though he was a half-blood.”_

_“Apparently James Potter married Sirius Black and Lily Evans was just a friend of theirs.”_

_“Oh that's why, Dumbledore was wrong then.”_

When Minnie tried to place the hat in my head it shouted Slytherin before it was even on top of my head. I was shocked but when I stood up the hat shouted,

__  
**”Slytherin! Gryffindor! Ravenclaw! And Hufflepuff! You have all the traits the founders wanted in their heir! Do great young heir! You'll be part of all houses! Make the founders proud!”**  


Everybody was gaping at shock while I was grinning from ear to ear. I felt a nudge in my mind shields so I activated by Magi Sensitivity to trace the magical signature and it led me to an old coot who was twinkling his eyes towards me. I pushed back his attack with twice the force he gave. The old coot was shocked and the twinkle in his eyes was lost.

I headed to the Slytherin Table wearing my robes which has the founder's colors and sat beside Draco. The weasel got sorted in Gryffindor so he threw a tantrum on why I wasn't with because I was supposed to be his bestfriend. Then Blaise joined us at Slytherin. The feast was the same as it was in the past timeline. After the feast we headed down to the Slytherin Dorms. Snape did a speech and held Draco and I back because he wanted to congratulate his godsons on making it in Slytherin, well only Draco got in Slytherin. I can go to any house I want to though.

We went to the dorm and laid our belongings. I wrote to Papa and Dad about what happened and then I laid in my bed contemplating on what I would do. I planned to: First, Destroy Dumble's remaining reputation, Get the Weasel and Know-It-All expelled, Collect Voldiewart's horcruxes and prevent him from coming back, Kill Dumblefuck, Repair the magical world and marry my mates. Well that just sums it for now so I went to sleep!

Inside the Headmaster's Office was a man who was throwing a tantrum on why his supposed weapon wasn't on Gryffindor! Making it hard for his plans.


	6. First Day, Bastards and Know-It-Alls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Day at Hogwarts!

**Place:** Slytherin Dorms, Dungeons, Hogwarts, Scotland  
**Date:** 2nd of September, 1990  
**Time:** 5:00 AM  
  
  
‘twas a cold morning for the first day of school. I took a bath and wore my school robes, I left a letter at Draco's table to say that I've gone first. I went to the kitchens and to the Hufflepuff Dorms I went. I went to the 3rd Year dormitories and headed to Cedric's bed. I tracked his magical signature which was on my locket that he gave. I saw him peacefully sleeping, his handsome face was kind of buried in the pillow but his body was upright.  
  
“Ced, Ced, Cedwicccccc wake uppppp!”, I tried waking him up but he was still out cold. I studied his body, (Cedric likes to sleep only on his boxers) I can see everything of him. There was some tenting in his crotch so I decided that what better way to wake him up is helping him out.  
  
I pulled his boxers down and touched his cock. I started pumping it slowly and he groaned. I giggled at the sound he make. I continued pumping him hard and fast then soft and slow. After 10 minutes of handjob he finally came. When he came his eyes flew open, wide as saucers. He was shocked of his ejaculation.  
  
“Hadrian? What did you do?”, he said half asleep but then when he felt my hand on his cock he suddenly realized what happened. I took my hand which was full of Cedric's cum and licked it clean.  
  
“Well, Cedric I went here to wake you up but you were asleep. I saw your dick tenting up so I decided to help.”, I said with an innocent smile.  
  
“Hey I don't know if I should be weirded out that my 11 year old mate just gave me a handjob or would I be happy that my 11 year old mate gave me a handjob”, he laughed. “I’ll take a bath so wait for me outside.”  
  
I waited for him outside and we strolled out near the lake. We were laughing and chatting not knowing that we had onlookers watching us from the windows. I pulled Cedric down and whispered, _”Can you carry me on your back?”_. He laughed at me and carried me on his back, I kept kissing his cheeks and buried my head on his hair.  
  
Meanwhile inside the castle people were gathering by the windows and started to speculate on why the Cedric Diggory was with the so-called Boy-Who-Lived. Albus saw the commotion and also watched through the window and saw the brat with Diggory so he planned to call the brat into his office later and scold him about his “relationship” with Diggory.  
  
On the other hand, Harry has already seen the future and have asked Professor Snape to accompany him later. Both Cedric and him came back to the castle when the breakfast has begun. Cedric went to the Hufflepuff table and Harry went to the Slytherin one. When he finished his breakfast he went to the Gryffindor table to talk with Neville because he was the only one from their group who got sorted in Gryffindor. He was supposed to sit beside Neville when he was suddenly pulled by a redhead motherfucker.  
  
“Oi Harry mate! Finally you came to me, your best mate! Come tell 'em that we're best mates and that you're not friends with those slimy bastards.”, the weasel said with pride in his voice. I was immediately disgusted so I snapped back at him.  
  
“What?! You and I will never be friends dear Ronald. You're a jerk and don't even get me started with your prejudiced views! Speaking of bastards aren't you one as well? I know that your father is our dear old motherfucking headmaster and that the Know-It-All is your half sister. Don't start with me because you'll have a world full of pain.”, I whispered the last parts into his ears and when I saw his face. There was anger and fear, well mostly fear because they have been found out.  
  
“Wha….what??? That's weird because my dad is Arthur Weasley.”, he stammered. I looked at him and laughed.  
  
“Oh my god dear Ronald seriously! You can never lie to me, after all you're facing against a natural legilimens and a person who has magi sight, which can see any types of bonds.”, I laughed at him, people started staring at us, curious and confused on what's happening.  
  
When Ronald understood what I said, he then cowered in fear and ran straight out of the Great Hall. People were laughing at his flushed face so I took the liberty and copied his whole body with the help of my metamorphomagus abilities. I changed my hair into red and my eyes to blue. I also added Ronald's signature freckles. I only did it for a couple of minutes and changed back to my original look.  
  
My original look being mismatched color of eyes, long black hair tied with a green silk ribbon, 5’4 height which was taller than Ron by 4 inches. I also let out my fangs and my eyes then started to swirl different colors. The right was swirling between gold, green and white while the left one was swirling silver, black and purple.  
  
After shifting back I sat down beside Neville and started to talk about how he was settling inside Gryffindor. He said it was fine but he didn't get much sleep because Ronald snores so loud well somethings never change I guess.  
  
I took up the Slyhterin's schedule today but tomorrow I'll change to another house's schedule so on and so forth. We went to the Transfiguration classroom, we had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors first subject in the morning. When we entered we saw a tabby cat with rings in it eyes that resemble a glasses' frame and that's when I knew who that cat was.  
  
“Good morning Professor McGonagall.”, I whispered to the cat. The cat nodded it's head and then I backed away and settled beside Daphne because Draco, Blaise, Theo and Neville paired up respectively. When almost all the students are in the tabby cat transformed into a woman. Professor McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat. She closed the door and said,  
  
“Now that everyone is here, we can finally begin. Welcome to your first lesson in Transfiguration. As you should know by now, I am Professor McGonagall. Before we proceed with today’s lesson, let me make something extremely clear for this class.” She gave the students a severe look. “Transfiguration is, only second to Potions, the most dangerous subject taught here in Hogwarts. You can accomplish many great things with Transfiguration, but mistakes can be costly and even irreversible in the most extreme of situations. Not only that, your life could very well be threatened if you were foolish enough to not take things seriously.”  
  
“Open your books and study the theory of the spell that we will use today.”, then she turned back into a cat and sat on top of the desk again. After 15 minutes the door bursts open and reveals a frazzled redhead. It was Ronald fucking Weasley or should I say Dumbledore, I knew about it because on the night of the sorting my Magi Sight slipped and saw the parental bond between both of them.  
  
“Thankfully, McGongall isn't here yet!”, he said with relief in his voice. When he finished what he said McGonagall jumped off and transformed back. Ronald's eyes grew wide as saucers.  
  
“I believe that after all the years that I have been here Mr. Weasley I have never been late to my class.”, she said with a stern voice.  
  
“Sorry Professor I got lost on my way here because I was from the Headmaster's office.”, he said sheepishly but I knew that he told Dumblefuck that I already knew about their relations so I decided to have my fun and opened a mental link between us.  
  
_”Looks like you already told your dearest father of what happened huh.”_ , I sent the message into the mental link. I knew that the message was received when Ronald froze then glared at me. I closed the mental link afterwards because I already saw what they talked about.  
  
Well, well, well Dumbledore thought my Natural Legilimens was weak and can't shatter the strongest shields so I slowly cracked Ron's mental shields that Dumbledore conveniently placed to protect their plans. I viewed his memories and saw what the talked about in Dumbles' Office.  
  
_(Start of Ron's Memories)  
Fucking hell! The fucker knows! I got to tell Dad! I ran straight to Dad's Office and saw him eating breakfast there.  
  
“Dad! He knows! He knows who I am and that I am related to you!”, I shouted at him.  
  
Dad's eyes widened and he spat his coffee.  
  
“What?! How did he know?! He can't possibly know! All our plans are getting wrecked by that wretched boy!”, Dad stood up and firecalled Mum.  
  
“Albus? What's the problem?”, Mum asked in a wary tone when he saw Dad with a dark look.  
  
“The brat knows Molly! I don't know how! Ron just talked to him and he whispered to Ron of what he knows!”, Dad angrily muttered.  
  
Mum looked shocked and then she was angry. She started shrieking about how much the Potter fucker has messed up everything. I was angry too if the James Potter had died they would've gotten all the boy's riches.  
  
“Dad, Mum? He also knew that Hermione's my half-sister and he told me to not lie against him because even if I tried I couldn't. He spoke something about being a Natural Occlumens and having this thing called Magi Sight, then he said he can see through all types of bonds. He said he saw a parental bond between us and that he sensed your magic in me because of his other abilities!”, I was afraid on what would happen next.  
  
Mum and Dad started shrieking and Dad's magic was thrashing the room. After a few minutes Dad finally calmed down and casted a Tempus, he saw that I was late to Transfiguration and told me to go back and that he would handle the problem. I ran towards the classroom and was relieved that Professor McGonagall isn't there yet or so I thought.  
  
She transformed from a cat! I sat down after explaining my side but she took 5 points for being late. I heard a voice inside my mind and it was that fucking Potter boy! I glared at him and continued my work.  
  
(End of Ron's Memories)_  
  
Hmmm that was kinda boring so I didn't care. I planned that before I deal with Dumblefuck I would need to kill Voldie first. I already got the diary, the cup, the, locket, the diadem which I got yesterday and the ring. The horcrux in me was already removed by the goblins. I got all the items purged except for the diadem which I'll purge on Yule.  
  
Quirrelmort hasn't done anything right now so I guess that it would be the same as my last lifetime that he would start his plan on Samhain.  
  
McGonagall started speaking again, “Now that you've read about the theory we shall try to change the matchstick into a needle.”, she took a matchstick and waved her wand at the matchstick changing it into a needle. It's easy, I know Transfiguration like the back of my hand. My knowledge from my past lifetime and my reading from this lifetime has helped me to master every branch of magic.  
  
Everyone started waving their wands but I was bored and took my wand and used it to pin my hair because the ribbon was missing which I don't really care about. I took my matchstick and snapped my fingers. The matchstick changed into a gold needle with an emerald tip. I started to snap my fingers again and again changing it back and forth from a needle to a matchstick.  
  
“Mi-mis-mister Potter what are you doing?, McGonagall stuttered.  
  
“Uhm, changing the matchstick into a needle?”, I said nonchalantly. I was bored again, the class' gaze was now on me. Great, just fucking great.  
  
“I know that Mr. Potter but how are you doing it without muttering the spell and without using your wand.”, McGonagall then noticed a blue shimmering stick pining my hair, she shook her head when she knew what the stick was. “Mr. Potter are you using your wand as a pin for you hair?”  
  
“Yes Professor, and I don't really need my wand when I do magic.”, I shrugged.  
  
Professor McGonagall was astonished and I awe that the son of her two best students before was a transfiguration prodigy.  
  
“Well then Mr. Potter take 25 points for being the first to change your matchstick and for doing it wandlessly and wordlessly.”, She said with a small smile.  
  
The Know-It-All and Dumble's Bastard was glaring at me so to piss them off I sent the 25 points to Slytherin. The rest of the day went fine and the potions class was the best part of the day.  
  
The Know-It-All thought that I was getting the Slytherins point loss for making the Slytherins remove their robes but then Uncle Sev gave me 10 points for knowing the basic potion making rules. The Know-It-All shrieked that I should lose points rather than gaining them because of taking my robes off so Uncle Sev took 20 points from Gryffindor and then asked her if wearing robes over a high fire was okay. She then glared at me and shut her mouth.  
  
Uncle Sev then proceeded to ask questions and the Know-It-All gained another point loss because of how obnoxious she is. She kept answering even she wasn't asked, the bastard on the other hand loss points because he didn't know where to find bezoar. At the end, Gryffindor lost 90 points in just one class because of them both.  
  
It continued that way for a couple of weeks until Samhain. My guess was correct, that Quirrel will start his plans on Samhain. Everything was the same except that Hermione wasn't trapped in the bathroom and that I didn't try to save her. I casted a disillusionment charm and a muffling charm on myself and waited until all the students were out of the Great Hall. When all the students are out of the Hall I saw Quirell stand up and ran to another passage that may or may not lead to the third floor corridor.  
  
I followed him and saw that Quirell was by the door where Fluffy is. He opened it slowly only to find Snape there so he ran away. I followed him and heard Voldemort scolding Quirell on why he failed. Hmmm it looks like I need to get the diadem purged immediately so I can finally end the snake-faced bastard.  
  



	7. Dark Lords, Potions, and Expulsions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Granger's expelled!

Harry's POV:  
  
  
Using Soul Magic, I purged the diadem and sent it to my vaults through an inter-dimensional pocket space. I just need to wait until he tries to get the Stone again and finally finish that bastard but a part of me knew that Tom was also just manipulated by the old coot. So I decided to tell Death and Life to fix the parts of his soul that we already got.  
  
I'm not saying that I would heal him and let him help me destroy Dumbles but I want him to be rebirthed to a nice and loving family. Most likely a decade after the Dumblefuck's death and the traitors' destruction.  
  
I also started to remove their magic slowly that they wouldn't notice. I had that ability because of me being Heir of Mother Magic. Their magic is only half of what they previously had, after I'm finished destroying them they will become squibs. That is if I don't lose my cool and murder them out of severe boredom.  
  
It was nearing Yule now, the Bastard has now stopped trying to befriend me but he was still spying on me. It has been a few months since I came back to Hogwarts and I can say that things are better the second time around. I was top of all my classes which got the Know-It-All fuming and whining. After 3 months I've gained 520 points. I equally distributed them to all the houses because I don't want to hear people accusing me of favoritism.  
  
Today we have Flying Class, which happened a little late because the Pitch and the brooms have been renewed. In the past timeline it was the last week when we had the first flying class. In this one it happened late November.  
  
I sat down at the Gryffindor table so that I could keep Neville company. Ronald was throwing me side glances, the Know-It-All on the other hand was slyly slipping a potion on my food when I was talking to Neville. What she didn't know is that I have a ward on my food that if anyone puts a potion that could either harm me or control me without my consent would be sent instantly back to the one who placed the potion.  
  
I scanned what potion she was putting and wanted to laugh when it was a variation of a compulsion potion but much more aggressive. It literally rots your brain to the point that you could no longer think for yourself. When she finished slipping the potion she had a smug look. She went back on reading her 'book' because she thought she got me with the potion. I took out my wand and tapped the food, banishing the potion instantly and sending it to a vial which I brought out of a dimensional pocket. The Know-It-All gaped at me when she saw that I knew about the potion. The Bastard on the end of the table was fuming because they failed again.  
  
“My, my Granger. Have you no honor? Potioning someone is a grave offense and especially if it was one of the most illegal potions known to the Wizarding World.”, I said with a dreamy tone. While I was talking to her I was viewing the future. I saw that Ronald will take Neville's Remembrall at flying class later.  
  
“What are you saying Potter? I'm reading here. That is a very big accusation, Do you have evidence on what you're accusing me?”, did she seriously think that she could win against me? She was trying to push the topic back on me. I laughed at her which she then frowned and glared at me. Most of the Gryffindors were now looking at us.  
  
“What are you laughing at Potter? You don't have evidence do you? You don't because you're a liar.”, I laughed at her again. Summoning the potion in my hands and taking my wand out I looked at her again and said.  
  
“Dear Granger, for you to say that you are the smartest witch of our generation seems pretty far-fetched. Yes of course I have evidence and no I am not the liar in this situation, you are.”, I said with a smile that would make Umbitch proud.  
  
“I am the smartest witch of our generation Potter, deal with it. That evidence of yours must be fake because you're a liar.”, oh Merlin she is very delusional and stupid. I showed the potion vial and rose my wand in the air.  
  
“I, Hadrian Cygnus Polaris Potter-Black do swear that all I have said to one, Hermione Granger bar the sentence wherein I said that she is _'the smartest witch of our generation'_ is nothing but the truth.”, I flicked my wand and casted the patronus charm, producing all my patronuses. When I finished, a phoenix, snake, lion, stag and thestral erupted from my wand shocking all the people inside the Great Hall. Granger looked astonished and angry at the same time.  
  
“See Granger I am not lying. Now tell me, if I wasn't the one lying the next obvious liar is you. Let's see then hmmm here's the potion that you placed on my food. I took it out of my food and placed it in this vial. We could have Professor Snape check it to verify that this is indeed what I said it is.”, I stood up from my seat and gracefully walked towards my godfather.  
  
“Professors, Can I talk to all of you for a moment?”, I asked all the teachers. Luckily the headmaster wasn't present at the moment. All the teachers looked at each other then nodded at my direction.  
  
“Professors, I just have a problem about another student. She deliberately tried to potion me. Here is the potion and I can also provide memories of the incident.  
  
I gave them the potion to Professor McGonagall that she passed to Professor Snape. The murmured whilst my godfather was scanning the potion. When he finished scanning the potion anger was evident in his face.  
  
“Who was the student who tried to feed you liquid Imperius?!”, my godfather asked loudly earning gasps from the entire crowd. Professor Sinistra sent a patronus to the Ministry whilst Professor McGonagall sent the other students to their classes. The other professors went to their classes bar the Heads of Houses.  
  
“Hermione Granger, I was talking to Neville when I felt a breach on the ward I placed on my food. I saw that she was slipping the potion on my food. I didn't mind her because I thought if she was trying to poison me my heir rings would stop it but to be safe I scanned my food to see what potion she slipped and saw that it was the liquid Imperius so I quickly banished it and sent it to a vial.”, I explained.  
  
Professor McGonagall was shocked that one of her lions tried something grave as that. Professor Sprout was holding her hand on her mouth to cover her shocked look. Professor Flitwick had a disgusted look in his face when he heard my explanation but my godfather was angry beyond measure. He sent a patronus to my fathers and waited till both my fathers and the aurors arrive.  
  
While waiting we transferred to Professor McGonagall's office. I sat down and waited for my fathers to come while the Heads of Houses were talking on what the consequences for Granger would be. They knew it was a straight up expulsion and possibly straight up Azkaban too if she doesn't speak on who gave her the potion because it was obvious that an 11 year old muggleborn witch can't brew that high quality illegal potion.  
  
Green flames grew in the floo, so we knew that fathers arrived and the aurors did too.  
  
“Cub? What happened why did Severus tell us you had a problem?”, Dad asked, anxious in what the hell happened. Papa hugged me and then sat beside me. Hmmm he's showing already, I almost forgot that Papa's pregnant.  
  
“A muggleborn bitch”, Papa narrowed his eyes at me. “Oh please I get the right to call her that when she tried to potion me with the liquid imperius!”, I said loudly. My fathers gasped while the aurors were gaping and wide eyed. They knew that was illegal so I fully explained the situation to them. Dad was angry and asked why the headmaster was missing at the moment. Professor McGonagall sent a patronus to the Headmaster requesting for his presence immediately. We waited for a half an hour before he finally arrived.  
  
“Ah gentlemen what do I owe you the pleasure?”, distaste was clear in his voice and I knew Dad and Papa caught on with it too when they narrowed their eyes on him.  
  
“We have a report of a student potioning another student with a liquid imperius. Luckily the student who was attacked caught on with her sly demeanor and checked his food only to find that the food was laced with the liquid imperius. He banished it from his food, placed it in a vial and told the professors of the attack.”, Auror Flintwood said. Dumbledore's face remained impassive so I used Natural Legilimens on him. My Legilimency is the best because of me being Life and Death's Master. I slipped past his shields without him knowing.  
  
_Dumbledore's POV through his mind, viewed by Hadrian_  
  
I was busy fucking Jonathan again when Minerva's patronus arrived, I finished inside of him not caring if he gets pregnant. I obliviated him and then I flooed to Minerva's office about ti demand on why was he called but then I saw the fucking Potter brat with his parents. Flintwood told me what happened and found that Granger failed on her mission to potion the brat. Now Granger may or may not be sent to Azkaban. She will be surely expelled and I can't do anything about it.  
  
If the brat can just follow my plans! None of these would've happened but he won't follow me! Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, The Defeater of Grindelwald! I lost some of my titles because of him too! Hmmm what to do, what to do? Aha! I should get that Diggory boy under my thumbs. I didn't really care about what they were saying because I was busy planning.  
  
“We will need to take Granger into the Ministry for questioning but she shall be expelled from here on out.”, Auror Sequellius said.  
  
“Gentlemen isn't that a little bit too much? How about the little girl's education and future?”, I asked trying to vouch that she can continue her studies.  
  
“Maybe she should've thought about it before trying to potion my son.”, Black snapped. How dare he! He should be the one in Azkaban! If in that faithful night James Potter had died my plans wouldn't be in shambles. Now Potter is pregnant again, another powerful child but on the pleasant side he is pregnant that would make him vulnereable.  
  
_End of Dumbledore's POV_  
  
Oh Dumbledore how dumb can you get? Does he really think I would let him harm Papa? I kissed Papa and Dad goodbye and told them that I would see them on Yule and that I would tell them something. I thought that I should really tell them already. We went down to the Great Hall together with the Heads of Houses and the aurors. Dumbledore practically ran out when he noticed that the conversation wasn't going the way he wanted. It was lunch so we were sure that Granger was in the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall started whispering and gossiping when they saw the aurors putt magic dampening cuffs on Granger. The gossip was fast to spread and then everyone knew what Granger had done. Cedric practically ran to me and asked me if I was safe. Ron was fuming and sent a bat-bogey hex to me which I easily deflected. The next thing that happened shocked everyone bar the ones who knows about my familiars.  
  
Freki and Geri showed themselves and growled to Ronald who paled when he saw the wolves. Loki and Thor also went out and glared at Ronald. At first I didn't notice Merlin and Morgana flying above us. Professor McGonagall saw the scene and went towards us.  
  
“Mr. Potter-Black and Mr. Weasley what is the meaning of this and why is there creatures here?”, when she saw the number of creatures present at the scene.  
  
“They’re my familiars Professor McGonagall. They don't like me being attacked so they showed themselves when Ronald here sent a hex to me and my betrothed.”, I explained. McGonagall understood what happened and took 20 points from Gryffindor and gave Ronald 2 weeks of detention.  
  
I went down the Quidditch Pitch with a fuming Ronald behind me. Everything turned out the same from the past timeline. Only this time I accioed the Remembrall from the ground before Ronald could even get it. When all the classes were done I received a letter saying that Granger was expelled and sent to a magical juvie. I slept with a smile, one down a few more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan Granger is Hermione's Dad guys!  
> The Bastard is Ron! If anyone has any suggestions please voice it out! I'd like to be better at this. This story though may only be 10 chapters because I plan to create another one and this one would be made to be pretty straight forward! Thank you!


	8. Gifts, Duels and Deaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duel, The Old Coot's Stupidity and The Discovery of his schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it! This is sort of a mixture if your ideas from the comments so I tried to incorporate your ideas and I really hope it meets your expectations.♥️

Harry's POV:  
  
  
Ah it was an amazing morning due to the fact that my plans are slowly falling in to place. First, Dumbledore doesn't have much hold on the Wizenmagot and ICW now. His only place of so-called operations is Hogwarts now. I was in Cedric's bed right now because last night I didn't want to sleep alone so I went and slept with him. I haven't seen Viktor in a year, I hope I can see him soon. I gave Cedric a blow, swallowing his come before going to the bathroom and taking a bath.  
  
Both Cedric and I went to the Great Hall, we met with our respective friend groups. I saw Cho Chang glaring at me when I subtly touched Cedric's crotch before I went to the Slytherin table. I didn't pay her any mind. I might have grown feelings for her before but now she just looks gross to me. She looks jealous of me huh, oh yeah Cedric was her boyfriend at the past timeline and it looks like she has a crush for him. I mentally laughed at her because this time Cedric wouldn't be hers.  
  
We talked about Granger's expulsion and placement at a juvie. We all laughed at her and Ronald heard us. He glared at us and started spewing bullshit to Finnegan and Thomas. He said that we were Mini Death Eaters, that we were evil and that we set Granger . None of the boys believed him because Finnegan's mother was part of the school board and knew of the whole situation.  
  
I went with the Slytherin towards the Charms classroom. We sat down and Professor Flitwick started his class like normal, we wrote down notes and practiced the charm for the day which was _Wingardium Leviosa_. I did the charm perfectly through wandless and wordless. That made Ronald infuriated and started to swish his wand faster and faster.  
  
In the past timeline it was Seamus that exploded his feather on this one though it is Ronald. We all laughed at him, he glared daggers toward our direction. The class was finished and were walking out of the room when Ronald shouted.  
  
“Hey Potter! You think you're so great huh?! You're such a showoff!”, does he really think he can taunt me? He is really stupid.  
  
“Uhm….yeah? ‘cause I am technically better.”, I said with a fake thoughtful look. Ronald grew more angry when he heard my answer.  
  
“I’m better than you! I challenge you to a Wizard's Duel Potter!”, Professor Flitwick heard us shouting or well Ronald shouting so he walked toward us.  
  
“Are you talking about a duel boys? Hmmm as a professor I would officiate this duel of yours. You started this, you should know what to do in a duel boys.”, Professor Flitwick said. I nodded my head while Ronald still had a scowl in his face.  
  
“Well then Ronald our duel shall happen this afternoon, as you were insinuating that you are better than me so we shall not have seconds.”, I said.  
  
“If that's what you want Potter but you can't use dark magic either.”, he said with a smug look. I laughed at him before going out.  
  
I went to the Room of Requirement to get some rest and to try and talk with Life and Death. When I arrived at the room I let my wings show. It has been a few months since I let my wings out. I summoned both snakes and wished for Life and Death's presence. The snakes slithered on to the ground and changed into a different form.  
  
After the flashing light was gone I opened my eyes. In front of me stood two persons or should I say entities. Life had her blond hair cascading in her back while Death had his black hair trimmed.  
  
“Well aren't the two of you a sight for sore eyes. I missed you both!”, I ran hugging both of them. They both hugged me back.  
  
“We missed you too Hadrian, how's everything going?”, Life asked.  
  
“Everything's going faster than I've anticipated, the Know-It-All is an juvie now and is expelled while Ronald asked me to a duel later. Anyways can I ask you both something?”  
  
“Sure, what's your question?”, Death asked, Life hummed in agreement.  
  
“Well the future's very foggy when I tried to view the future for the duel. I felt that someone dies that is very close to me. I really want to know if I can have the permission to resurrect that said person?”, Life and Death looked at each other and said,  
  
“Only one Hadrian, okay? Only one person, no more than that but before you can resurrect that said person you shall reclaim retribution because a life for a life.”  
  
“Okay, thank you!”, I ran back to them and kissed both of their cheeks. I said goodbyes to both of them before going down to the Great Hall to eat lunch. I searches the Hufflepuffs to check if Cedric was there but he wasn't so I slumped beside Draco.  
  
“Oh hey Cygnus”, Draco called when I sat down.  
  
“Hey Draco, have you seen Cedric? I haven't seen him since this morning.”, I asked Draco.  
  
“You’re finding Cedric? I saw him at the owlery earlier with a package.”, Blaise answered.  
  
The moment Blaise finished answering me two birds dove right into me. One, I recognized was Viktor's and the other was Cedric's. Both birds have packages and letters tied to them. I removed the packages from them. I fed them some bacon strips before they flew away.  
  
“Hadrian, that's the package Cedric was holding earlier”, Blaise pointed out.  
  
“Yeah, they're courtship gifts from the both of them. The two of them decided to get me the 'correct' way. They already sent their first gifts.”, I showed the bracelet and the necklace that I wore. Draco looked jealous and Blaise took notice of that and gulped. He knew that Draco would want Blaise to the same for him.  
  
“Blaise if I were you I would start thinking of gifts now, Draco looks like he wants to get courted too”, I joked which earned a glare from Draco and an awkward laugh from Blaise.  
  
“Stop Cygnus! Just open them already.”, Draco said.  
  
  


> **My Dear Star,  
>    
>  ‘tis I Cedric, your beloved. This letter has a poem that I've made when I was thinking of you.  
>  My Hadrian, I want to court you  
>  Listen to my words and to my speeches  
>  I want to love you dearly and deeply  
>  Like no one has never dreamed.  
>    
>  My Hadrian, I want to give you my love  
>  I want to forget my being and soul, and sacrifice myself  
>  My Hadrian, I want to court you  
>  I want to love, and admire your beauty.  
>    
>  I hope that you'll see that I'm sincere  
>  My Hadrian, I'll do everything, yes everything, to please you  
>  You are as gorgeous as the flowers of spring.  
>    
>  Read my notes, my poems and my speeches  
>  My angel, I want to offer, to give you my love  
>  My flesh, my heart, my soul and all my time.  
>  I really hope you liked the poem, inside the parcel you can find the gift that I hope shows how much I love you. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you and Viktor. I really hope you like the present.  
>    
>  Yours Forever,  
>  Cedric**

“What’s in the letter Harry?”, Draco and Blaise asked. I gave him the letter, they were reading the letter when I was opening Cedric's gift. I opened the box and found the most beautiful flower I've ever seen. I brought the flower out of the box and a couple of people gasped when they saw the flower. Draco gaped at me and said,

“Cygnus, tha-that's a crystal rose. That's very hard to get and very expensive too! They say that the redder it gets the more that the sender loves the receiver.”, Draco said rapidly.

I looked at the flower and it glowed redder than the reddest red ,then remembered a memory of Cedric giving me a rose when we were 6. We were running around the garden. He stopped by the rose bush and gave me a rose. I cherished that memory in my heart. I opened Viktor's letter next, I really miss him and I hope I see him soon.

> **My Angel,  
>    
>  It has been nearly a year since we last saw each other, I've been missing you badly. I really hope you liked my first gift. I wish I could see you right now but don't worry we will be seeing each other very soon. I have always known that I've loved you my Angel and I hope I can make everyday of our lives the best that it can be. I want you to know that I will always love you till the end of time, My Angel. I may not be talented with words but I assure you the love that I have for you can't be expressed by mere words. I love you My Angel, see you soon. I have a gift for you that shall express my love for you.  
>    
>  Your Beloved,  
>  Viktor**

I smiled like a madman when I finished reading Viktor's letter, I always love how much of a sap Viktor was. He might look serious and intimidating but he has a very wonderful personality and a caring heart. Even if Viktor would not vocalize his love for me it wouldn't matter because I could always feel it.

“That's from Viktor?”, Draco asked who looks pretty jealous. Blaise was still eyeing Draco but I was shocked to see that he was now holding a silver wrapped gift. I smiled to Draco and said,

“Yes it is Draco but I believe someone else has something to give you.”, Draco looked confused so nodded towards Blaise's direction.

“Dragon, even if I wouldn't court you I would shower you with gifts.”, Blaise said before handing over the gift to Draco who was now about to cry. Well he technically did because when he got the gift he threw himself at Blaise.

After Draco's crying moment we opened the gifts together. Draco got a dragon locket which had his and Blaise's photo inside. Draco hugged Blaise again and kissed his cheek. I took mine out of the box and saw that it was a black book with gold and silver embroidered on its cover. I opened it and saw that it was filled with photos of us three, Cedric, Him and I. Each photo brought a memory that I love.

I closed the book and continued to eat while smiling like a madman. When I was going out of the Great Hall I bumped with someone, the man smelt familiar and then I remember that it was Cedric's scent.

“Hadrian? Are you alright?”, he asked worriedly.

“Yeah I'm okay Ced, and thank you for the flower”, I said before kissing him on the cheek. Cedric blushed and had a wide grin on his face. The rest of the Great Hall were gaping at the sight of the Boy-Who-Lived kissing a Hufflepuff.

“You’re always welcome my Star.”, he said before kissing me on the cheek. I hugged him before saying goodbye to him because I was heading to the grounds. Ronald asked to held the duel there so that if I lost everybody can see it. Not that I would lose.

Dumbledore's POV:

That damned brat! He already sent Hermione to the juvie and now has a duel with Ronald which I know that Ronald would lose horribly. I called in Ron and told him that if things don't go his way he should use everything he knows, even unforgivables. I thought the boy about the unforgivables after all. But even with that I still feel that it wasn't going to be easy so I decided to join if things get worse. Let's see how the brat fares against me!

Harry's POV:

It was now time for the duel, when I saw my father's arrive at the grounds. Oh no, my vision told me that someone would die. Is it Dad? Is it Papa? Is it Cedric? or is it one of my friends? Arghhh. I should just focus on the duel. I could resurrect the person who would die later on right? but why does I still feel like something bad is going to happen.

“Dad, Papa why're you here?”, I asked both of them after I hugged them both. Papa was a little bit of a problem being hugged though because of his stomach.

“Well we wanted to get you early for Yule but we heard you also got challenged by the youngest Weasley to a duel. You really are our son.”, Dad said with a proud tone whilst Papa was looking at me with a huge grin.

“Oh please spare me with that, I know you just really want to see me play with that Weasley or if he's really a Weasley.”, I said with a tone that Severus would be proud of.

“Well of course because Severus told us about it and it was a day before you go home for Yule so we decided to take you home early and to watch your duel and why do you say about him not being a Weasley?”, Papa asked. I looked at them both and smiled.

“Let's just say I have a lot to tell you when we get home.”, I said before walking towards Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape and Sprout.

“Now let us commence Mr. Potter's and Mr. Weasley's duel. Rules are: No dark magic, No seconds, No serious injuries must be inflicted, and No cheating. I will be the judge and the other Heads would validate my judgement.”, Professor Flitwick said. There was lot of people watching us.

Ronald and I stood at the dueling stage and bowed at each other.

“Get ready to lose Potter.”, Ronald snarled.

“If anyone's losing here Ronald it's you, not me.”, I said nonchalantly.

“Wands at the ready! Commence!”

The first half was pretty boring. I continuously dodged his feeble attempts and sent a spell every a couple of seconds. I felt bored and wanted to be finished with it already so I fought back.

I locked his feet, levitated him to the air before sending him a _Stupefy_. Professor Flitwick declared me the winner. We were celebrating when we heard Ronald cast,

**  
_Avada Kedavra_  
**

I dodged it but what I didn't know is that when I dodged it the curse went to my Papa. My Papa was hit straight at his stomach with the spell. It happened so fast that now all I see is Dad cradling Papa's limp body. My vampire features showed and I locked eyes with Ronald.

“You killed my father!”, I ran to him and snapped his neck and removed his head. Burning his body with Angelic Fire.

I then noticed Dumbledore pointing his wand at me so I secretly casted a delayed patronus that would set off the moment I come to Dumbledore.

“You're murderer my boy, you shall be stopped. You are dark and you will destroy our world.”, Dumbledore mumbled while still gripping his wand tightly.

“Really Dumbledore? Am I the one destroying our world? As far as I could remember you were the one trying to destroy our culture and it wasn't murder, it was retribution. The celestial law allows me to do that after all. He killed my father and I shall claim retribution over it.”, I said sternly.

“You still murdered him!”, he shouted before sending a curse at me.

****  
_Avada Kedavra_  


I allowed the spell to hit me and acted dead. The onlookers were horrified that their headmaster would do such atrocity. Then my delayed patronus activated and went to the Minister. Dumbledore came to me and said,

“You were the one who destroyed my plans, now you're dead I shall kill your other father too now so I can claim your fortune. You can't defeat me after all.”, I opened my eyes and laughed at him.

“Oh I should really become an actor! You are so stupid Dumbledore! Did you really think you can kill me? Ha! Stupid, stupid Dumblefuck.”, I mocked him. He looked shocked and angry at me.

“How?! You were supposed to be dead!”, He casted the Killing curse again and again and I just received them without even flinching. The aurors arrived and bound his magic. He was then brought to the Ministry. He was supposed to be sent straight to Azkaban but I told them that he has many crimes to be revealed so he must receive a trial.

I approached my crying father who cradling my Papa's body.

“Dad let's go home, I shall bring him back.”, I told him before making a portkey and bringing them home.

“Cub? Are you a necromancer? Please If you are don't do it.”, my dad said with worried eyes.

“No Dad I am more than that. I should've told you this before but I am the Master of Death. I came back with the help of Life, Death, Fate, Destiny, Mother Magic and Father Time. In the past timeline, you were imprisoned for betraying Papa and Aunt Lily because people thought that they were the ones married. You were sent to Azkaban for killing Peter and I was sent to the Aunt Lily's sister. I was locked up in a cupboard while Dumbledore was stealing from my vaults.”, I paused to take a breath.

“I started Hogwarts and immediately Ronald came to me and became my friend, the Know-It-All followed suit. We became 'friends' and I didn't know that they were tricking me and feeding me potions to make me obey them. They were stealing from me too and on 5th Year you went through the veil protecting me from Bellatrix. They used your death to further their trickery. They fed me love potions keyed to Ginny.”, I paused again.

“The war ended and went I was walking back to the castle I heard them talking about Ginny marrying me and bearing me a child so that when I make the child my heir they could finally kill me so I ran to the Goblins and found out about the truth. I got everything back before Magic came to me and said that I could fix all of it so I agreed to her and went back. I am sorry for keeping this from you Dad”, I said before locking eyes with Dad. He pulled me into a hug and said,

“I'm so sorry Cub that you have to go through all of that. I should've stayed with you that time and you would've never experienced that.”, Dad said while hugging me.

“I know Dad, it wasn't your fault. Now let's bring Papa back.”, I said before standing up and heading to Papa's body.

I placed my hand and scanned the body and found out that the baby died and Papa can never get pregnant again due to the damage of the miscarriage.

“Dad, the baby's dead and Papa's uterus got damaged and he can never be pregnant again.”, I said looking to my father.

“Oh…but you can bring him back?”, Dad asked in a sad tone. I answered yes and called for Life and Death. The ritual went great and Papa's soul is now linking back to his body.

“Wha-what? Siri? Pup? Are you dead too?”, Papa asked when he awoke.

“No Jamie, you're alive but I have news for you. Our baby died and our cub said it damaged your body and can no longer bear children.”, Dad said. Papa looked sad and cried on Dad's shoulder.

“I can no longer bear children? Oh no…Siri are you leaving me?”, Papa asked in a scared tone.

“Of course not Jamie, I told you that I'll accept you no matter what.”, Dad said while soothing Papa.

“Our son here has a lot to explain to us though”, Dad continued.

I told them the whole story and like Dad earlier Papa apologized for letting that happen. I also told him that I was the one to bring him alive. They both asked how so I told them all my titles. They were shocked when they heard that I was not only the Master of Death but also the Master of Life and Heir of Mother Magic. My fathers were pretty accepting of the situation, they told me that it was okay and that they would love me till their last breath.

Later that night we received a letter that said that Dumbledore will receive a trial on the last session of the Wizenmagot for the year.

I gave the letter to my parents and told them all about Dumbledore's schemes. They were angry and they told me that they would help me destroy him. I told him that I have the case ready and some of the evidence. I just want them to help me get Mr. and Mrs. Granger. The next day my fathers went to the Grangers and found that they were charmed by Dumbledore. We also found that Mr. Granger is pregnant with another of Dumbledore's child. Mr. and Mrs. Granger decided to keep the baby and told us that they would testify against the old fucker.

I went to my room and started writing the case and the punishments. When I finished I had a smirk on my face. _Goodluck now Dumbledore._ , I thought to myself. I also went up to Mr. Weasley and told him the truth. He was also obliviated, we found out that Molly was removing money from the Weasley vaults and never told Arthur that he was the Weasley Lord.

She was also stealing the twins' inheritance by hiding the fact that they were the Prewett Heirs. Molly was arrested and found that she wasn't even a Prewett but a bastard child of the Yaxleys. The twins wondered on why they were the Prewett Heirs if their mother wasn't a Prewett so the whole Weasley clan bar Ginny because she was Dumbledore's child with Mr. Granger so she was sent to the Grangers changing her name to Ginvera Granger.

The whole Weasley clan found that they weren't Molly's children but their so-called uncles'. Their inheritance paper wrote that Arthur was their bearer and Fabian and Gideon was their sires. The news shocked the whole clan and later found that Molly was feeding Arthur the Amortentiaimperi which made him forget about his mates. He was sad that his mates died with him not remembering them.

We were prepared for the trial now and all I can say is _goodluck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is pretty short or whatevaaa but I am doing this on my phone and I have an attention span worthy of a 5 year old kid so I basically don't write continously but thank you all for giving my fic a chance to be read.


	9. Trials, Tricks and Treachery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumblefuck's trial!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! The last chapter before the epilogue! Thank you for giving my fic a chance! I am learning new ways to write everyday! I really appreciate all of your comments! Again, thank you!❤️

Harry's POV:  
  
Today's the day that the old man's secrets and schemes would finally be heard by the whole Wizarding World, but before the trial I successfully finished Tom. I didn't want him to stay anymore and so that his wait for reincarnation can start already.  
  
We were all dressed and headed to the Ministry wherein the trial was going to be held. This past week Dad was always with Papa because Dad knew that Papa needed him the most that time. Papa was sometimes seen crying in the bathroom sputtering, _”Siri will leave me now, he always wanted another child. Now I can't give it to him, will he still stay with me?”,_ I got sad looking at Papa that way so I told Dad about it. Immediately Dad went to Papa and reassured him that he wasn't leaving.  
After a few days Papa slowly calmed down but not completely. I knew that he needs Dad more than he ever did before. While both of them were busy I too was busy, I completed the list of crimes done by Dumblefuck. The trial wasn't for Dumblefuck only though, it was also Molly's trial. I found out from Life and Death that the Prewett twins were in fact alive and was hidden by Molly and Albus. Life also told me that my Uncle Regulus was also there. Both Life and Death found there location but I knew that we can't retrieve them yet so we planned to make Albus and Molly admit it.  
  
When we arrived at the Ministry we got our wands scanned. We saw the Weasley-Prewett family waiting outside the trial court. They changed their names to what it was supposed to be. I also saw the Granger with them, Ginny was with them but she is quiet and didn't say a word but I knew that her innocent face was just a ruse and that she would likely pick off of where Albus left of.  
  
“Well look Georgie—”  
  
“if it isn't our Little—”  
  
“Harrykins!”, I laughed at them because of their _twin talk_.  
  
“Hello to you too, George and Fred.”, I pointed each one of them correctly to which they laughed.  
  
“We still don't know how you can differentiate us both.”, the twins said in unison.  
  
.  
“Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that I have abilities regarding my sight.”, I replied with a deadpan look. The twins wanted to retort when Minister Fudge entered the hall and sat down at the Minister's chair. Lucius sat down to the Chief Warlock's chair and the blonde lady who was the speaker.  
  
“All rise for the start of today's session, Decemeber 20, 1991.”, the blonde announced which was apparently the Head of DMLE and Head Auror, Amelia Bones. She became the Head Auror when my Dad left the post and became the Head Unspeakable.  
  
“Today’s main agenda is the trial of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Molly Gwenyth Prewett.”, Amelia announced. All the Lords and Ladies already knew of what today's agenda is so no one was surprised, well except the die-hard supporters of Dumbledore.  
  
“Bring in Albus Dumbledore and Molly Prewett!”, Minister Fudge shouted and the door swung open. It revealed an old man and a woman wearing shabby clothes for Azkaban prisoners. They both have magic binding cuffs so that they couldn't cast any spells to try and escape.  
  
“We will now read the list of charges presented to us.  
  


##### List of charges for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore:

  
  
1.) Usage of an unforgivable curse, (Killing Curse, on a minor, 456 times)  
2.) Destruction of property, (Godric's Hollow, Hogwarts, Houses of people from the Dark Sect.)  
3.) Usage of magic in front of a muggle, (Obstruction to the Statute of Secrecy)  
4.) Usage of an unforgivable curse, (Imperius Curse, on a muggle, 200 times)  
5.) Usage of an illegal love potion, (on a muggle, 10 times)  
6.) Acts of sexual assault and rape, (on a muggle, 430 times)  
7.) Usage of memory charms, (on a minor, on a muggle, 4060 times)  
8.) Destruction of a magical school wards, (Hogwarts, Drumstrang)  
9.) Murder, (2098 times)  
10.) Theft, (Weasleys, Wizarding lines that surfaced from Muggleborns, Hogwarts)  
11.) Falsifying of a prophecy, (Imperiused Sybil Trelawney, Hadrian Potter-Black, Tom Marvolo Riddle)  
12.) Blocking and destroying a mate bond, (Arthur Weasley, Gideon Prewett, Fabian Prewett)  
  


##### List of charges for Molly Gwenyth Prewett (Pettigrew nee Yaxley):

  
  
1.) Usage of an unforgivable curse, (Imperio, Arthur Weasley, +100 times)  
2.) Usage of memory charms, (Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley)  
3.) Theft, (Weasleys, Prewetts, Wizarding lines that surfaced on muggleborns)  
4.) Usage of an illegal love potion, (Arthur Weasley)  
5.) Child Abuse, (George and Fred Weasley)  
6.) Blocking and destroying a mate bond, (Arthur Weasley, Gideon Prewett, Fabian Prewett)  
  
How do you plead to these charges?”, Amelia asked after she finished reading the list of charges that I gave to her.  
  
“Not guilty.”, Dumbledore said sternly. Does the old coot think that being a Master of Mind Magics can fight Veritaserum? Molly looked at him incredulously but when Dumbledore looked at her she then said the same thing.  
  
“Not guilty on all charges!”, she shouted.  
  
“By pleading not guilty you have also consented for us to use Veritaserum. Auror White please bring in the Veritaserum.”, Amelia stated.  
  
Molly blanched when she heard Veritaserum was going to be used, Dumbledore on the other hand had an almost smug look. I mentally laughed at his idiocy, he looked at me and smirked. I took out a scroll from my bag and when Dumbledore saw it his eyes widened because he saw the Nurmengard seal.  
  
The scroll had a written statement from Grindelwald. It had the information all about Dumbledore, like his murder of his own sister Ariana to using the Imperius on Grindelwald to become a Dark Lord and to search for the Hallows.  
  
I stood up and gave the scroll to Madam Bones and Lucius. They looked at each other before taking the scroll. Both of them read it together, their eyebrows rising and rising every statement that Grindelwald said.  
  
“We just received another evidence that could further Dumbledore's wrongdoings. This is a written statement from Gellert Grindelwald which was written with a **Veritaserum-laced ink**. It says here that Albus Dumbledore murdered Ariana Dumbledore, tortured and obliviated his brother Aberforth Dumbledore to the point that his sanity was hanging by a thread, and imperiusing Gellert Grindelwald in becoming a Dark Lord and searching for the fabled Deathly Hallows.”, many gasped when Amelia stopped reading the letter. To do such a thing was the worst of the worst. Murdering your own kin is a thing worthy of Azkaban and to also torture your own kin to near insanity is another.  
  
Dumbledore blanched and looked at me with fire in his eyes. Molly on the other hand knew that this trial is a complete loss for them already. Auror White entered with my godfather and another potion master. They were holding four vials, two Veritaserums and two antidotes.  
  
“The Veritaserum is now present. The potion is brewed by Potions Master Severus Snape-Prince and will be verified by Potions Mistress Lavinia Silvane.”, Auror White announced. My godfather took out the vials and passed them unto the other Potions Master. She scanned it and signed the approval of usage. Auror White took the vials and both my godfather and the lady went up to the gallery because both of them are part of the Lords and Ladies.  
  
“The Veritaserum brewed by Lord Prince is now validated for use by Lady Silvane. It has been approved therefore we shall start with the questioning.”, when Auror White finished and binded Molly with the help of two other aurors. She was first because her charges are lesser in number than Dumbledore's. They emptied the small vial unto her throat and unbinded her.  
  
“What is your name?”, Madam Bones started questioning.  
  
“Molly Gwenyth Pettigrew nee Yaxley.”, she replied with a monotonous tone. Many were disgusted because she wasn't even a Prewett and also the fact that she was married to the betrayer who was Kissed nearly a decade ago.  
  
“When were you born?”  
  
“October 30, 1957.”  
  
"Do you have any children? If so please specify the number"  
“One.”, the other Lords and Ladies were shocked at that because they thought that she was the mother of all the Weasley children. Meanwhile we were void of any emotion because we already knew about her lies.  
  
“What is your child's name?”, Amelia asked and Daedalus Diggle retorted.  
  
“Excuse me Madam Bones but what is the significance of that question exactly?!”  
  
“This is a trial Lord Diggle which isn't supposed to be done but we gave them a trial to explain their side. We are giving them the right for a trial but as this trial is just for formality it gives us the right to question it the way we want it. Now please proceed on the questioning.”, Lucius said coolly. Diggle sat down but he was still angry because his so-called leader is going to be sent to Azkaban.  
  
“Again, Mrs. Pettigrew who is your child?”, Madam Bones asked again.  
  
“Ronald Weasley.”, Molly answered.  
  
“I believe with an evidence from **Lord** Weasley that your son Ronald Weasley isn't his child and that you charmed his memories to make him believe that your deceased son, Ronald is his so Molly we are asking you who the father is.”, Amelia stated. Molly gulped and Albus pursed his lips.  
  
“Dumbledore was his father.”, Molly answered in a monotonous tone credit to the effect of Veritaserum. Once again the whole room was shocked except us.  
  
“Hmm if you aren't the mother of the Weasley children then who is their parents?”, Diggle tried to retort so I sent a Silencing Spell towards him.  
  
“My adoptive brothers are their sire and Arthur is their bearer. Albus obliviated them to make them forget about their bonds and all of Arthur's pregnancy. Albus then made me act as Arthur's wife and the mother of his children. Ginny on the other hand was Albus' daughter on that muggle Granger. He said that I needed to take care of her because she will be crucial on our plan.”, she answered straightly.  
  
“Well then it looks like all of this still lead us to Dumbledore. Now we have two more questions and we are finally done.”, Madam Bones said.  
  
“Now Mrs. Pettigrew what happened to your adoptive brothers?”, Madam Bones asked making some of the Lords and Ladies present gasp.  
  
“Albus blocked their bonds and then Albus imperiused them to raid a Death Eaters house which got them injured, Albus hoped for them to perish on the attack so we could gain access on their vaults but they survived so Albus took them both and placed them in a safe house which was a property of the Prewetts and as zz, me. Albus took two dying muggles and Polyjuiced them both as Fabian and Gideon. After their so-called funeral we visited them and I also saw another man in there but when I saw his face I recognized him as Black's brother. He was also detained there.”  
  
Dad and Severus gasped at the last part. Dad gasped because he thought Uncle Regulus was killed. Severus on the other hand was shocked because Regulus was his mate. I took their hands and told them that I got it covered.  
  
“Hey no need to worry, I already sent 6 reapers to retrieve them. I believe they are in St. Mungos now. I didn't tell you because I wanted for you too hear it from them.”, they sagged in relief and we went back to listening in the trial.  
  
“Now last question Mrs. Pettigrew. Why? Why did you do it?”, Madam Bones asked locking eyes with Molly. The whole room was silent and was waiting for her answer.  
  
“Albus promised me everything after he took care of Voldemort and got all the riches! That Potter-Black brat is the reason why our plans didn't work! If only James Potter died that night!”, she shouted. I stood up and teleported towards her. I slapped her really hard that she was thrown to the wall instantly knocking her out.  
  
“One more time that you say that and I will personally kill you.”, My wings and fangs showed and my eyes glowed. I looked at Dumblefuck and snarled at him before coming back to my seat.  
  
“We have reached verdict that Molly Gwenyth Pettigrew nee Yaxley has been found guilty of all charges with the help of evidences from Gringotts, St. Mungos and Heir Potter-Black. All the money she stolen will be repaid with all the money she has. She will stay at the highest level of Azkaban for a year before receiving the Kiss.”, Lucius said before hitting the gavel. They fed the antidote to Molly before taking away her unconscious form out of the room.  
  
“Now let us proceed on the questioning of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dymbledore.”, Madam Bones ordered the aurors to feed him the Veritaserum.  
  
“What is your name?”  
  
“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.”  
  
“When is your birthday?”  
  
“July 10, 1881”  
  
“Do you have any children? If so can you tell us their names.”  
  
“I have three. Ronald, Hermione and Ginevra.”, Dumblefuck answered while he was sweating bullets.  
  
“Who are the other parents of your children?”  
  
“Ronald’s mother is Molly while Hermione and Ginny's bearer is Jonathan Granger.”, he answered. Many were disgusted by him because after he answered Madam Bones took out a scroll.  
  
“Here we have the medical record of muggle, Jonathan Granger in St. Mungos. This was given to my by Heir Potter-Black. It says that Albus Dumbledore has forced down love potions on him and forced him to sexual acts. He also gave him a fertility potion making him a bearer. It was also found that a lot of his memories were bound by Dumbledore. Jonathan Granger gave birth to two children already and he is pregnant again with another one. Both him and his wife decided to keep the child though.”, Madam Bones stated.  
  
Most of the people in the room looked at Jonathan Granger who was sitting on the gallery heavily pregnant with his wife on his side and Ginny on the other.  
  
“Now next question Dumbledore. Is Mr. Grindelwald's claims true or not?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I needed someone to use as a cover for my plans and Gellert was the most convenient one to use.”, many were gasping at his statement.  
  
“Now Dumbledore is Mrs. Pettigrew claims true also?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then where are Messrs. Prewetts and Black right now?”  
  
“Prewett’s Claw in Wiltshire. In the basement, you will never get through my wards though! HA! HA!”, I laughed at him. He and the others looked at me as is I was crazy.  
  
“Oh dear Dumbledore I already got them out of that house before this trial even started. Such fickle wards you have. My uncle and the Prewetts are now in St. Mungos, if you want to ask me on how don't even bother. You will meet who I asked to find them when this trial ends.”, I smiled at him then an owl flew inside dropping a letter at Lucius' table.  
  
“Well it looks like Heir Potter-Black's claim is true. Messrs. Prewetts and Black is now at St. Mungos so we must finish this questioning now.”, Lucius said before passing the letter to Madam Bones.  
  
“Heir Potter-Black also has evidence that you, manipulated and mind controlled one, Tom Marvolo Riddle into becoming Voldemort and creating horcruxes so is this true?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Now last question Dumbledore, why?”, it was the same question she gave to Molly.  
  
“It needed to be done! It was all for the greater good! You must all understand that all I did was for the betterment of our world! It was all needed to happen, why can't you all just understand it! You!”, he pointed at me, “You are the reason why all my plans are destroyed! I should've just killed you that night! You destroyed me! The greatest wizard of all time!”, I laughed at him again.  
  
“Seriously Dumbledore you really think so highly of yourself but I'll make sure that Death would not be pleasant for you.”, I narrowed my eyes on him.  
  
“Now, now Heir Potter-Black I believe we are done with him. We have reached a verdict, Albus Dumbledore would have his magic bound and he would be sent to Azkaban for half a year before being Kissed. All his properties and vaults would be used to repay all the stolen money from other vaults but only half would be used and that the other would be given to Mr. Jonathan Granger for his children.”, Lucius stated before hitting the gavel again.  
  
They placed magic binding cuffs at Dumbledore’s hand and led him out of the room. Many were happy that Albus has paid for his crimes. I hugged my parents before leading them out with the Weasleys and Uncle Severus. We went to St. Mungos and walked towards the private rooms I had reserved for the three men.  
  
When we walked in Uncle Severus immediately ran towards Regulus hugging the man. Meanwhile Arthur led his children towards Fabian and Gideon's beds.  
  
“Boys, say hi to your fathers.”, Arthur said while smiling at his children.  
  
“Arthur is tha-that really you?”, Fabian asked while holding Gideon's hand.  
  
“Yes Fab, Merlin I missed you both! If that bitch just hadn't interfered we would have raised the boys together.”, Arthur was downright having a breakdown at his mate's shoulder. Bill, Charlie, Percy and the Twins were watching their parents quietly, not wanting to break their heart-to-heart moment.  
  
“Arthur, is this all of our boys?”, Gideon asked.  
  
“Yes Gid, our family.”, Arthur smiled at his answer.  
  
I just watched all of them interact with each other. I was happy seeing all of them all happy. What would've happened if I didn't redo it? Would Dumbledore's lies still be hidden? Bah! I don't care anymore all I know is that I don't regret one thing I have done to destroy Dumbledore.  
  
Now that Dumbledore and Voldemort is finally gone, I think that this time I would get a peaceful life wherein I would marry my mates and carry their children. The future excites me, oh the many possibilities.  
  
All that's left in my mind is _**see you in hell soon Dumblefuck**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This fic is mainly short I know but I am starting on a new fic that I would make a little longer than this one. Please comment on what you think I should do first:
> 
> 1.) Can Men Really Get Pregnant?  
> -James Potter/Tony Stark  
> 2.) Gods and Babies Don't Mix.  
> -James Potter/Poseidon/Thor


	10. Endings, Futures, and Ascensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I FINISHED IT! THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! I LOVE YOU! STAY SAFEEEE!

Finally the old coot is taken care of, or so I thought. A month after he was imprisoned he tried to escape with the help of Alastor Moody, Daedalus Diggle, Mundungus Fletcher and Emmeline Vance. They almost got out but of course I saw that it would happen so I tipped Amelia Bones on the said escape plan of theirs. Moody, Diggle, Fletcher and Vance got caught while Dumbledore instantly fled when he saw the aurors coming. He immediately apparated when Emmeline Vance removed his cuffs.  
  
We really didn't care much about him escaping because I knew that he doesn't have a huge amount of magic anymore. His magic right now is the same as a first-year muggleborn, I left him that little magic because I just want to see his face when he realize that he already lost.  
  
Anyways, Yule was the best! It was the best because Viktor visited. I really can't believe that on my past timeline I didn't see how handsome he was. Well maybe I didn't because I had potions in my body. My creature and bonds were also sealed. I am so happy that I decided to do it all over again.  
  
_-Flashback-  
  
It was Yule today! Dad and Papa decided to hold a party this year, so here I am going through my wardrobe to find my dress robes. I saw it then snapped my fingers to bring it out and snapped my fingers again to cast a Scourgify over it. It was dark green with gold buttons, I wore a emerald angel cufflink, I also wore Salazar Slytherin's snake brooch just to add a little flare.  
  
I went down to the living room and saw Papa and Dad making out in the sofa so I casted a Muffliato and a Disillusionment Charm on myself when I sat down. I am happy for both of them, I didn't have the chance to see this on my past timeline. Now I see how happy Dad should've been if Albus Dumblefuck didn't force Papa and Aunt Lily to live on Godric's Hallow with his idea to steal Papa's fortune.  
  
I laughed at how much Dad kisses Papa when last night they were just shagging, it was so loud because they were both drunk and forgot to freaking put up Silencing Charms. I took off the charms on me and stared at them before I started reading another book. It was Star Trek, apparently it was another famous book in the Muggle World which I believe has movies but well magicals have a problem with electrical items so I stuck with the books.  
  
Papa noticed me and told Dad, they both looked at each other wide eyed.  
  
“Don’t worry I just got here, looks like you have fun already. Don't worry you can continue that after the ball but please put up Silencing Charms later.”, I said with a smile.  
  
Dad and Papa laughed loudly before telling me to be at door and ready to receive visitors. We went to the floo near the door and waited for the visitors. After a few minutes the floo blared and out was Madam Bones and Susan. We greeted them and led them to the ballroom. After leading the Bones the floo blared again and we saw Neville and his parents. After them was the Notts, Malfoys, Zabinis, Greengrasses, Weasley-Prewetts, Grangers and a few other friends of Papa and Dad.  
  
Uncle Reg and Uncle Sev also arrived and saw them interlocking hands. I was surprised that he, Fabian and Gideon were already out of St. Mungis but then I remembered Life saying that she would help them before Dumbledore's trial so I believe it was Life that healed them.  
  
“Hey Uncle Reg, Uncle Sev when is my cousin going to be made?”, I asked innocently. Uncle Sev choked and Uncle Reg looked at me with wide eyes.  
  
“Pup, your Uncle Reg just got out of St. Mungos so don't ask him for a cousin just now okay?”, Dad said. I pouted which earned a laugh from Dad, Papa, Uncles Reg and Sev.  
  
We were about to head towards the ballroom when we heard a doorbell ring and the blaring of the floo. Out of the floo was Viktor and his parents while on the door was Cedric and his parents. I was shocked to see them both. I ran to both of them and hugged them. I kissed Viktor's cheek which made Cedric pout because he didn't get a kiss so I whispered something on Cedric's ear.  
  
“Ceeeeed stop pouting, you got a blow and a handjob already and Viktor didn't so stop pouting.”, I then kissed his cheek. Cedric them flushed and looked down. Viktor was looking at curiously so I hugged him again said,  
  
“I miss you Viktor! Is this your surprise?”  
  
“Of course my Angel I have missed you so I pleaded to **Tatko** and **Maiko** to celebrate Yule here.”, he replied.  
  
I kissed them both again, in the lips this time. It was just a smack though. It caught them both off guard so I pulled them both towards the ballroom.  
  
We danced and talked amongst our friends. Then both Cedric and Viktor gave me two gifts saying it was their third courtship gift. I opened it and saw a ring in both boxes and they said that they wanted to propose already. I am stupid to decline right? So I accepted both rings then kissed them again for the umpteenth time tonight.  
  
That night was the best. Finally no more dark wizard after me and no more old greedy coot. Finally I am happy.  
-End Flashback-_  
  
After Yule we received the news or they received the news that the old fucker escaped. Dad and Papa were panicking but I assured them that the old fucker can't do anything because I restricted his magic. I got them to calm down but then they asked me on what my plan was. I told them that we wait till he resurfaces and if he attacks I'll kill him myself.  
  
Exactly at the closing banquet Dumbledore attacked with what's left of his “Order of the Phoenix”. All of his members were apprehended by aurors because they didn't know that I saw them coming and tipped Madam Bones about their attack.  
  
“Now I know where the Dumb in Dumbledore comes from.”, I said while looking at Dumbledore. He was surrounded by aurors, the staff and the new Headmistress which was Minerva McGonagall. He looked at me furiously.  
  
“You brat! Why couldn't you just do what I planned! You destroyed everything I planned! It was all for the greater good! Now I will kill you!”, many gasped with his last statement but those who knew me did not react at all except glaring at Dumblefuck.  
  
“Blah blah blah do I look like I'm scared?”, I said nonchalantly.  
  
“Did you not think that I didn't plan for this? I now know how to block a divine creature! You can't stop me now!”, he laughed. I looked at him and laughed while holding my stomach. Dumblefuck stopped laughing at stared at me incredulously.  
  
“Did you not hear what I said? I can bind you and kill you!”, he shouted. I laughed louder and looked at him with tears welling up in my eyes from laughing to much.  
  
“Oh dear! That's the first time that somebody got me to laugh that much! Did you really think you can kill me? You? Your age must be really getting to you, you're becoming pretty delusional if I say so myself. Let's get this straight Dumblefuck. Never, and I say never cross me. I am the Master of Death, Life and the Heir of Mother Magic. I am also a seer, therefore every move of yours I am already one step ahead! Now tell me, how can you defeat me?”, I asked him with sneer in my face. Every jaw in the hall dropped when I finished talking.  
  
Dumbledore sent a killing curse followed by a stunner. Does this fucker think I'm stupid? I easily deflected his spells and sent a silencing charm on him to make sure he can't say any more spells. What he didn't know was that it was just to buy time. He took time in removing my Muffliato which I casted with Parseltongue.  
  
He tried and tried to remove the Muffliato, not noticing the curse that I sent to him. It was an ancient curse created by Death, it was the more sinister version of the Killing Curse which was used on criminals. It instantly kills the receiver and burns the soul. The burned soul can never reenter the Cycle of Rebirth and instantly thrown in Tartarus.  
  
It hit him straight in the chest and then his limp body dropped in the middle of the Hall. Every person in the hall looked at his dead body like it was trash. The aurors took all Order of the Phoenix members and Dumbledore's body was taken by the unspeakables. Now I can say that finally the old coot has been taken care of.  
  
All I can is that after Dumbledore's death everything was well and I owe it all to Mother Magic, Life, Death, Fate, Destiny, and Father Time. I thank them for giving me this chance in happiness.  
  
When first year ended, me and my fathers visited Uncle Remus and saw that he already gave birth. We also found out that I was the babies' godfather. Apparently he had twins, Francis and Francine were born on February 14, 1991 which was just a couple of months ago. Both children had Remus' amber eyes but almost everything else were their other father's.  
  
Papa and Dad smiled when they saw how much Adrian loved Uncle Remus. He was always stealing kisses every chance that he gets. His reason being 'I am merely cherishing every moment I got with you caro'.  
  
A few months before the start of Second Year, Mister Granger went into labor. He gave birth to a boy this time naming him, Harley which was apparently from my name. The Know-It-All was also brought out of the juvie, she was now living with her parents. She will be allowed to go back to Hogwarts the next year which was fine by me. Dumbledore's gone so I don't really need to worry about her anymore.  
  
Second Year was pretty uneventful because the diary was already taken care of. Ginny didn't become a problem which was great, she got sorted in Gryffindor as usual. She was being tutored by the twins who still considered her as a sister which was also great because she have a better upbringing inside Hogwarts.  
  
Third Year was uninteresting because there was no Azkaban escapee or so I thought. Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange escaped Azkaban but what shocked everyone was that they left Bellatrix. Both men tracked down their “children” with a muggle man named Anthony who I later found out was Dean Thomas' Dad.  
  
Apparently Rodolphus and Rabastan shared a mate which was Anthony Thomas and the night that the so-called attack on the Longbottoms both men were at Anthony's house taking care of little Dean. Bellatrix polyjuiced two other Death Eaters to act as them and they were the ones that got caught not the polyjuiced ones.  
  
I asked Dad and Papa to get them a trial which they did because they remembered my story of Dad being imprisoned too and they didn't want that to happen on others so on November 25, 1991 the Lestrange brothers got a trial. They were released and got compensated with 20,000G per year that they stayed in Azkaban.  
  
They married Anthony shortly after that, changing Dean's name back to his supposed name which was Demetri Anton Lestrange. The money they got was used to buy all of Dean's wants. Anthony scolded both men but they reasoned it with, 'Let us spoil him dear, we missed 12 years of his life.’, Anthony then let them spoil Dean. They also named Dean the Lestrange and Viryl Heir.  
  
Fourth Year was the year wherein the dreaded Triwizard Cup happened but without Dumbledore and Voldemort's machinations the competition was safer than the past timeline. The champions were the same but this time I wasn't part of the champions.  
  
I was scared for both of my fiancés but I knew that they would be safe. In the end Fleur won because she got through the maze much faster than the boys. I laughed at my fiancés’ faces when they didn't win. I just kissed them both to stop their pouting.  
  
Both of Cedric and Viktor graduated and headed towards their dream jobs. Viktor continuing his Quidditch profession while Cedric started his Transfiguration Apprenticeship under McGonagall.  
  
Sixth and Seventh Year was okay, it wasn't overly great but it wasn't boring either. I finished my NEWTS and when I got my results I got OO's in all subjects available, because of that I instantly got 6 Masteries which was, Charms, Duelling, Transfiguration, Spell Crafting, Herbology and Runes. A few years after I graduated I also took 4 more Masteries which was in DADA, Arithmancy, Alchemy and Potions.  
  
It was Yule of 2000 when Cedric, Viktor and I got married. If you thought my name was long, it instantly became longer. I am now Hadrian Cygnus Polaris Diggory-Krum-Potter-Black, pretty long right? I thought so too.  
  
A year after our wedding, Draco, Blaise, Neville and Theo got married too. Draco merged his name with Blaise, both of them becoming Malfoy-Zabini. Neville and Theo decided to do the same, becoming Longbottom-Nott. Uncle Sev and Uncle Reg got married that year too. They both decided to tie the knot pretty late and when they already have a 5 year old boy named Alphard Jonquil Prince-Black.  
  
Sex life with both of my husbands were pretty great! Both of them were into light BDSM which got me all riled up so we ended having sex in my office at Hogwarts. I was the DADA Professor while Viktor was the Ancient Runes Professor, he decided to stop Quidditch because he didn't want to be far from me. Cedric on the other hand was the Transfiguration Professor.  
  
The best thing that came out of that office sex was me getting knocked up because we were already married for almost 4 years. A few weeks after that heavenly sex we found out that I was pregnant. After a few months we found out that I was carrying triplets.  
  
“Well Viktor, Cedric your swimmers are pretty great aren't they? They knocked me up with three children in one go!”, I said to my husbands who were holding my hand.  
  
I went into labor on January 9, 2005. The three baby boys were our clones, they all had black hair with a few brown strands which they clearly got from Cedric. After a few minutes of staring at the babies we decided to name them. The first one was Viktor's clone who we named as Ares Malachi Diggory-Krum-Potter-Black. The second one was Cedric's clone who we named as Apollo Sol Diggory-Krum-Potter-Black. The last one was my clone who we named as Aether Dein Diggory-Krum-Potter-Black.  
  
I was happy on how my life came to be but then one day Life, Death and Mother Magic came to me.  
  
“Hadrian dear, it has been quite some time since we saw each other.”, Mother greeted.  
  
“Mother, indeed it has been, I missed you.”, I stood up and hugged all of them.  
  
“Now Mother, what's the occasion for the visit?”, I asked curiously.  
  
“Hadrian, I am retiring so is Life and Death. Now we have a proposal for you. When we retire you and your husbands can fill in our spots.”, Mother said with a soft smile. I looked at both Life and Death, they both smiled at me.  
  
“You’re leaving Mother? Life? Death?”, I asked with tears welling up in my eyes.  
  
“It is our time Hadrian dear, this is inevitable that's why we're giving you the chance to stay with your husbands by giving them Life and Death's spots, so Hadrian dear do you accept?”, Mother asked.  
  
“I’ll accept Mother, I just need to explain this to my husbands, but wait. What about my children?”  
  
“Hadrian dear, did you here me say that you would replace us straight away? No right? You'll replace us when your children have already grown up and had married. Now goodbye Hadrian dear.”, Mother replied before fading away.  
  
I spoke with Viktor and Cedric about it they both accepted. They were afraid on what would happen on our children so I told them that we will leave when our children has grown up.  
  
After a two decades my boys got married. Ares got married to Draco and Blaise' son Scorpius. Whilst Apollo got married to Neville and Theo's boy, Hades. Aether on the other hand got married to Dean and Cormac's son, Kane. A year after my children's marriage I explained to them on what was to happen.  
  
They were against it at first but I told them that they can't do anything against it so they just supported my decision. I passed all my Lordships to my children and so did Viktor and Cedric. When we finished, we said our goodbyes and then Mother, Life and Death came to fetch us. Mother giving me her powers, Life giving hers to Cedric while Death gave his to Viktor. They then began to fade and said,  
  
_”Goodbye Hadrian, till we meet again.”_  
  
I cried for a while after they left. Both Cedric and Viktor helped me to calm down. We have a duty now so I stood up and kissed both of them. Told them not to worry and be happy. We laughed and laughed till the sunset arrived.  
  
All I can say before laying down beside my husbands was _**all was well.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this story! If you feel that ut was rushed then it's okay to feel that way because it is indeed sort of rushed but anyways thank you! I'll try to post the new story next week!
> 
> End Pairings:
> 
> James Potter/Sirius Black
> 
> Remus Lupin/OMC(Adrian Zabini)
> 
> Harry Potter/Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum
> 
> Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott Jr.
> 
> Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
> 
> Dean Lestrange(Thomas)/Cormac McLaggen
> 
> Hannah Abbot/Seamus Finnegan
> 
> Susan Bones/Percy Weasley-Prewett
> 
> Luna Lovegood/Charlie Weasley-Prewett
> 
> Fred and George Weasley-Prewett/Terry Boot
> 
> *some of this pairings might not have been part of the story but they are the pairing that I have thought to create but alas I did not.


End file.
